Puzzle Pieces
by Frigonfic
Summary: The Capitol's last act of cruelty was shattering Panem as the rebellion raged on - but the war is won, and the districts are triumphant. Their lives are in pieces, but together they pick up the shattered fragments of who they used to be and build a masterpiece in this new world. Epilogue sub-story to 'The Girl Who Set the Spark'.
1. Nineteen

Thanks for clicking & reading!

Just a quick, short, prologue-ish chapter, just to start off the whole series. This is a epilogue story to 'The Girl Who Set the Spark' series, and the final sub-story. I advise you to read the series first, but that's just my suggestion. This story will take place after Mockingjay.

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, favourited, or put an alert on any of my stories! Thank you so, so much! Can you believe it's the final sub-story already?

So just a few things before we start - this whole sub-story will be mainly told in Finnick's point of view, though there will be a few chapters here and there in Anxol's POV, and there might be a chapter or two told in a surprise perspective! (: And yes, this sub-story will be mainly fluff and happiness and all of that, because the prologue sub-story was all sadness and depression, so I should make up for it now. Plus, we could all use some happiness and fluff now and then, right?

Alright, now onto the first chapter to the final sub-story in Anxol and Finnick's journey!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

Things change.

Colours fade, people change, things die, and things are born. What we believe in changes, and what we know seems to change every day. What we used to think was real was actually a lie, and what used to be a dream is now a reality.

Things change, almost in every second of our life. Shifting, sometimes subtle changes that we don't notice until later. Shattering, sometimes changes that seem to tilt the world we used to know completely upside down.

But one thing doesn't change.

Anxol. My love for her. Her love for me. It stays the same, whether we are at the Capitol or at District 13. Whether one of us is in an iron cage and the other in a cage of worries. Whether we are separated or apart, sane or completely delusional, our love stays the same.

Unconditional. Unbreakable. Unlimited.

I love her, and she loves me. It was all I ever needed to be happy, all I needed to pull through in this world.

And now that our world is a better place, now that we have no more Hunger Games and no more death; well, that's just a bonus.

**.**

The first few days of consciousness are the hardest. The pain seizes me, rips through me. It tears me up and it shreds me to a million pieces. It burns, stings, bites, and chokes. This pain is the worse pain of all; nothing compared to what I've been through in the Games. Bullets are much worse than any knife or spear.

But she numbs it all. She sits by my bedside, and she never leaves. Even in the foggy depths of unconsciousness, I can feel her holding my hand, hear her soft whispering words. With her by my side, the pain is not so bad. Just seeing her beautiful smile, just hearing her silvery voice - I would take all the bullets in the world for her.

They put me through surgeries. I can't catch the words that explain what they're doing to me, but I can definitely feel it. The cold metal embedded in my flesh is too foreign, too strange. They tell me that now I can walk and move my arms, but the movements feel too stiff, too robotic.

Anxol cradles my head and smoothes my hair, whispering comforting words as they pull apart muscle to replace the bone.

"Just think," she whispers softly, "about all the times we can swim in the ocean."

And instantly, with her words and her delicate, beautiful face, all the pain goes away.

**.**

After two weeks of being in intensive care at the hospital, I am free to go. They give me medicine and salves and they tell Anxol to make sure I take them every day. She nods, but I am already dragging her to the newly rebuilt trains.

_District 4, here we come._

**.**

"Do you remember Angelfish," I smile, pacing the room, "that you used to avoid going on the bed with me? Absolutely mental."  
Anxol raises an eyebrow at me, the train's movement swaying her hair. The compartment looked exactly like it used to, bringing back a wave of memories of Anxol and I. How we met. How we bonded. How we fell in love.

"Well, I'm more than willing to get in a bed with you now, if that makes you feel any better." Anxol grins, flopping onto the bed and patting the space next to her. "I've fallen for your Finnick charm!"  
I laugh and sit down on the space next to her, and she instantly melts into my arms - she fits perfectly, and it feels like we were molded to fit each other.

"I hope you'll still be willing to get in a bed with me back in Four." I say in a low voice, rubbing my nose with hers, eyes glinting deviously.

"Finnick Odair - you never do stop, do you?" She laughs, giving me a quick peck. "You're absolutely _unbelievable._"

"Everybody says I am, anyways." I grin. She grins back and lays her head on my shoulder, white-blonde tresses tumbling down. I hold her close, as close as possible. I take in everything about her, what I had almost lost. Small things like her fluttering eyelashes, or pink lips. Her long graceful fingers and long legs. The scar on her ankle and the birthmark on her collarbone. I don't even dream of losing any of these things again - don't even want to imagine a world without her.

"But I'm serious. I want children. Lots and lots of children." I tell her, and she looks up to me with surprised eyes. "Nineteen, preferably."

"No. No way are we having nineteen children." She growls playfully. "I'm not spending nineteen years bearing your children, and another twenty taking care of them."

I laugh at her reaction, and take pleasure in the twinkle in her eyes.

"But I want children." I say seriously. "I never thought I could have any, not with the Hunger Games. Not with what Snow made us do."

She closes her eyes, as if trying to imagine a little boy that could be ours. I kiss her softly on the lips and make my way down to her neck. Anxol shivers slightly, but I can see the smile on her lips.

"Imagine it. I love children. And I love you. And we're married." I whisper, my lips still on her neck. "There's no one else I'd love to have children with."

She sighs softly.

"There better not be anyone else." She teases.

"Just you and five others, I promise." I grin, and she chuckles.

"I promise, we'll have children one day." Anxol whispers, eyes glinting with happiness. "And I promise that I will love them all as much as I love you."

"All nineteen of them?"

"In your dreams, Odair."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

And yes, I know I say that every single chapter, but I really do mean it. Whether you've been reading and following since Day 1 about three months ago, or if you've hopped onto the train midway, or even if you're just on a reading rampage for one day - thank you so much. You took the time out to read my story - whether it be a chapter or the whole thing - and I can't ask for anything more than that. Thank you! (:

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter, as per usual, will be up tomorrow!


	2. Dance

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

District 4 is as beautiful as ever.

Yes, buildings are missing, reduced to rubble. There are less people, and the city square is almost completely demolished.

But as long as it still has the sea next to it, it will be beautiful. With the smiles of the passing citizens giving me joyous smiles filled with hope and hugs filled with support, it is even more beautiful. And bringing Anxol, bringing her here to _stay, _that makes it the most gorgeous thing in the world.

We spend the first two weeks helping out with the reconstruction of District 4. Anxol and I work side by side, nailing planks to broken roofs or repainting newly built walls, often stealing kisses between our work. She hums when we work, and there's a twinkle in her eye that I've never seen before.

"You shouldn't be working so much." Anxol sits down next to me, her fingers trailing down my arm, sending shivers throughout my body. "The doctors said not to overexert yourself."  
"The mighty Finnick Odair can withstand any type of work." I grin, pressing my forehead to hers. "After all, I don't mind helping out my district."

She smiles faintly, but I can see her eyes trail over to the long scar on my arm, fresh and throbbing from when the doctors had to cut through my flesh to replace the bone. The scar is long and red, barely healed, even after two weeks.

"Does it hurt?" Her eyes flicker up to me again, pale and worried, looking at me with such concern.

It does hurt. It hurts to move it, let alone reach up and down to pass materials, or pound nails and saw wood. My legs hurt and my arms scream, and sometimes it's so overwhelming that it's hard to breathe.

"I'm fine." I smile at Anxol, trying to reassure her.

She studies me for a second, her pale eyes watching me carefully, her mouth only millimeters away from mine.

"You're lying." She deduced, pulling away. "I can tell."

I offer no response, only an innocent look.

"I'll let you off the hook, this time." She gets up again, but not before giving me a sweet, fluttering kiss. "But you're resting for another five minutes before working again."

"Do I have to?" I whine playfully, tugging at her shorts.

"Yes you do." She says sternly, but her mouth betrays her strict facade; smiling though I can see she's trying to fight it.

I sigh and she smiles, and the ocean crashes onto the shore. I have the ocean next to me, a world that's a better place, and a wife that loves me and takes care of me.

For the first time, I let myself go and just let everything wash over me.

This is bliss.

**.**

All of the men and women in District 4 work hard to rebuilt the city. Commander - _President _- Paylor sends a few recruits to help out. For weeks, we are assigned a job in an area each day, and we work in unity to complete the task that has been assigned. It is hard work, but slowly, everything is done.

Anxol and I rebuild buildings. We clean the streets. We remove bodies. We carve names into the statue that is built in the middle of the district.

The men and women hesitantly approach us, the two victors who they saw become lovers. They saw our wedding, and they now know all of our secrets. It must've been strange for them - the two victors who they thought were almost Capitol citizens themselves - turn out to be nothing but toys for the Capitol to sell, somehow finding true love along the way.

But Anxol and I reach out to them. There are no more Hunger Games, therefore no more victors. No more tributes, no more mentors, no more sponsors. We are all equals now. Anxol and I talk to many, trying to start a casual conversation with our fellows.

They are tentative at first. But soon, they begin to warm up to us, and we talk and laugh with them as we work, sharing personal jokes and enjoying drinks after a long day's work.

While the adults work, the children run and play throughout the streets, bringing life and joy to the scene. Often, while Anxol and I are working, we see children staring at us with big eyes, pointing at us. I guess in a way, we will never shed our 'victors of the Hunger Games' title.

But after the first few days, Anxol and I go up to the children. They are scared and frightened of us - they saw the Hunger Games and they saw what we could do - but Anxol and I slowly gain their trust, and hopefully, their respect.

Soon, we all know them by their names. We play with them during our breaks and they speak to us with all the ease in the world.

"Corlyn, I'm coming for you!" I yelled, chasing the little girl through the newly-made streets of District 4.

The little girl turns back to look at me, her sun-streaked blonde hair whipping in the wind. She catches sight of me and shrieks, running faster.

"You can't catch me! I'm as fast as the wind!" She squeals over her shoulder.

I use my final burst of speed to catch up to her, and when I do, I pick her up and swing her over my shoulder.

"The wind is no match to the powerful Finnick Odair!" I roared, spinning her around. She giggles with glee, her laughter filling the air.

"Come out, kids! Corlyn's caught!" I called to the seemingly empty streets and houses. "You guys lose!"

Suddenly, children start appearing - behind corners, inside baskets, peeking out from windows. They all step outside and gather around me, clamouring loudly. I set Corlyn down, and she joins the rush of children.

"Aw, no fair! You always win!" One boy, Sam, complains.

"You can't beat the Finnick!" One girl chirps.

I laugh, and dramatically flex my muscles. This earns a round of laughter and hoots from the children. I laugh with them, but when it subsides, I crouch down and signal the children to come closer. They all lean in, eager to hear my words.

"One day," I say to them, meeting their eyes, "all of you will be stronger and faster than me. And you'll all change Panem for the better."

The kids instantly speak, their voices loud, trying to be heard over each other.

"No way! That's no possible!"

"How will we change Panem?"

"Do you really think so?"

I only laugh, delighting in their youthful enthusiasm and joy. Happiness after the war - the best medicine to heal from all that has happened. All that I've been through for the past twenty four years; all the things I've seen, all the things I've done. Happiness, here in District 4, present in the children's eyes, found in Anxol's love - this is what will heal me.

One boy crawls up to my shoulders, where he sits, legs dangling off my shoulders. The rest follow, two climbing onto my neck and holding on to my arms, legs wrapped around my waist. I hold the hands of the two closest to me and the rest clamour around me, skipping and jumping. They all yap and giggle excitedly, following my lead.

"Alright, alright, you little devils." I chuckle. "Let's go find Anxol."

**.**

Anxol is found next to the shore, kids crowding her in a circle. When the children around me see her, they all run towards her, shouting and shrieking loudly.

I walk towards her, and smile at her.

She's dancing, twirling a little boy round and round. She dips him low and they move their arms and legs in unison. They giggle and laugh, prancing around in the sand, as free as can be. Her overlarge shirt billows around, her bare feet leaving trails in the sand. Her white-blonde hair shines in the bright sunlight, and it flies around her as she spins.

The children around them are in a neat circle, giving them space. Some kids are banging on pots, some clapping their hands, others making sounds with their mouths.

Anxol and the little boy laugh, in the middle of it all. Her laugh is bright and clear, filled with happiness, her white-blonde hair flying around as she twirls in circles. When she catches sight of me, her eyes light up, and her smile, if possible, gets bigger.

The children follow her gaze, and they find me. They all shriek even louder, and they rush towards me.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!"

The children tug at my arms and shirts, beckoning me to join their circle.

I shake my head and try to refuse, but the children have iron grips, and before I know it, I'm pushed into the middle of the circle with Anxol.

The little boy that was dancing with Anxol steps out and joins the crowd of children.

The children never stop chanting. Their voices are high and eager, clapping their hands.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!"

I put my hands up as a surrender, and everyone cheers. Anxol stares at me, smiling brightly. I take a step towards her, and she steps closer to me.

I hold her tightly, my arms around her waist. She wraps her hand around my neck, and she stares deeply into my eyes, her lips still pulled into a smile.

The beat of the drums and claps change, slowing down. The children begin to sing, an old nursery song that is common throughout District 4.

_Mermaid, mermaid, mermaid of the sea, free as can be_

I smile when I hear the first verse; a song I know so well. Anxol and I sway to the drumbeat and claps, her eyes never leaving mine.

_Frolicked in the waves, swam in the sea, as far as the eye can see_

I spin Anxol, and she laughs, twirling freely a few times before returning to my arms. The children dance on the spot, eyes glinting with happiness.

_Encountered a fisherman who made her heart flutter like wings_

We step in motion, arms swinging, feet kicking. I try and mimic her graceful movements, and she moves effortlessly from step to step.

_And the fishermen was enchanted by the way she sings_

The children continue singing as we dance, the waves tickling our toes. They clap and sing at the top of their lungs, circling us.

_Mermaid, mermaid, mermaid of the sea, fell for the fisherman_

I laugh and spin a few times myself. She tugs me towards her, and I comply with a beam on my face. We step back and forth, moving as fluently as the ocean behind us.

_The fisherman loved the mermaid and asked her for her hand_

Anxol whirls around, eyes dancing with laughter. I spin her around and around, and she shrieks with glee. Around us, the ocean's spray sprinkles onto our hair and clothing.

_And so the mermaid and fisherman went out to the sea_

I pull Anxol close towards me again, and she melts into my arms, to where she belonged - to where she will always belong.

_Their love as boundless as the air we breathe_

I dip Anxol and kiss her, her soft lips against mine. I can feel her smiling, and her arms snake up to my neck, clinging onto me. The children laugh and cheer, the circle breaking. They dance in partners and sing the song again and again, dancing around Anxol and I, who have not yet broken apart.

The children's laughter and delight swirled around us, the lyrics to the song ringing throughout the air. The sea seemed to dance with them, merry and friendly. And amidst it all, Anxol and I, lips pressed together, the beginning of the life we were ready to have.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

There's so...much...FLUFF! But I do quite like it. It's just strange, writing so many terrible times in Panem and all, and now all of a sudden everything's happy all the time. But writing fluff chapters really do bring a smile to my face (:

How did you like the chapter? Sorry for the random song bit at the end; I kind of just made it up on the spot and it's quite weird, in my opinion. But what did you think of the chapter?

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	3. Sunrise

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

Anxol's POV

I never thought my life could reach this degree of happiness.

Never, not even in my dreams, did I imagine feeling this amount of love and joy. It seems impossible that, only a few short months ago, there was a war.

Not with Finnick next to me, alive and loving. Not with the ocean, its steady heartbeat pounding on the surf every day. Not with the children and their infectious smiles, or the adults with their amused grins.

It is easy to forget all we have lost.

But there is always a reminder every day, of the deaths. Of the losses. Of the scars that haven't quite healed.

Maybe it's a small thing, like seeing a boy with a smile like my brother's. Or maybe it's a woven net on the deck, a reminder of Mags. Sometimes it could be just a moment in my day, that suddenly, a memory resurfaces, just out of the blue.

Primrose Everdeen, talking to Donnie in District 3. Boggs and his fatherly smile. Mayor Delan and his worried eyes. Marliese and her endless enthusiasm.

They all hit me, like needles and knives, at any time of the day. Reminders of who I will miss, of who have died. They haunt my vision, and all I can see all their faces, and all I can think about are all the things I will miss.

I may be living in a pristine, beautiful world filled with happiness, but there was a price to pay for this world. And I will never, ever forget that.

Finnick always finds me when I'm in that state. Frozen in the middle of what I was doing. Folding clothes, painting walls, preparing food. It hits me, and I'm standing there, unable to continue on with my day with their faces blurring my vision.

He would hold me close, his hands around my waist, fingers drawing comforting circles on my hands. Finnick would whisper softly in my ear, _it's fine, they died for a better world, they would've wanted you to be happy in the world that they sacrificed their lives for. _I would melt into his arms and he would kiss me on the nose, telling me what a silly Angelfish I am for being sad.

He supports me, and I support him. Every day, I would make sure he takes his medicine as soon as the day started. Before we went to sleep, I would rub the salve on his scars. I held his hands when the ointment stung, and kissed him when the pain became too much.

Finnick would thrash about at night, at least on the first few days after returning. He would cry out and move around, terror in his cries that cut through me. The cries would change into whimpers, helpless and broken. Sometimes, if the nightmares were that terrible, tears would streak down his face.

And I don't have to ask him to know what he sees in his nightmare.

He sees me, broken. He sees me, dead, and it is his worst nightmare. Finnick would whisper my name during his nightmares, his voice so broken and child-like. He reaches out to nothing, as if he was trying to reach my body.

Those are his worst nightmares. Of me, dead. Of him, being shot by the Peacekeepers. Mutts. The Games. Snow and his roses. Capitol citizens and their tattoos. Our agreement with Snow; parties with eerie lights and secrets that were too terrible to exist. Lightning and fire, death and suffering.

I know because I have nightmares of the same things.

I would wake up, tearstains on my face, Finnick holding me closer than usual. And he would wake up, my hand on his cheek, lips centimeters away from his.

We would keep each other up at night with our nightmares. They haunted us, ghosts of our past that we could never escape.

For the first few days after we realized our nightmare situation, we didn't sleep at all. Only laid in the bed we shared together, staring at each other. I curled up next to him, and he stroked my hair, but we didn't sleep. For those nights, it was fear that kept us awake.

The nightmares were too vivid, too real. They seemed more like a memory than a dream, and it's unnerving, scarring.

We wouldn't sleep. We got up and walked about, drawing pictures in the sand and dipping our feet into the ocean. We counted the stars and watched the sun rise.

But eventually, sleep had to take over. And so, we devised another plan.

Every night, Finnick and I would curl up as close as possible, next to each other. Our limbs were tangled with each other, legs and arms wrapped around each other like a puzzle. We stayed up, talking about our dreams for this world, our hopes, our day - happy things - until we grew tired. And we'd listen to each other's heartbeats, steadily thumping in our chests, to reassure each other.

We are each other's anchors. And we kept the nightmares at bay.

**.**

Finnick's POV

Every morning, Anxol and I would wake up at the crack of dawn to watch the sun rise over the beach. We pulled on whatever we could find and just run to the deck, our feet barely skimming the water. It was the time when we talked about the important things, or just enjoyed each other's company in silence.

Anxol watched the sun rise, but I always watched her. I watched as the sun lit up her eyes and made her hair glow; white-blonde with streaks of gold working its way in. I watched as her lips pulled into a smile as the sun made its way into the sky, and cherished the happy gleam in her eyes. The sun's first rays bathed her in golden light, always making a soft halo of yellow above her head.

She watched the sun rise, but the world shined when she smiled; something more magical then the first rays of light.

It was one particular morning, a month and a half after coming to live in District 4, that I remember our conversation.

"Anxol." I prod her gently watching the familiar halo of light surround her again.

"Yes?" She turned to me, her eyes looking silver in the sunlight.

"I think..." I look down, fidgeting with my fingers. Anxol cocks her head coquettishly and raises an eyebrow at me.

"C'mon, Finn. You can tell me anything."

"I think...well, I want..." I fumble with my words, trying to get it out.

I fall silent, rearranging the words again in my head. It shouldn't have been that hard; the meaning was simple and I was with Anxol, the person who knew me best in this world.

Anxol only waited patiently, smiling softly.

"I'd like to start a family." I say quietly, finally getting the words out. I look down, feeling like a child all over again.

Anxol is silent. I sneak a glance at her, and I find that she is staring thoughtfully at the rising sun on the horizon.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, too." She finally says. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I know I've been joking around about it a lot." I say, holding her hand. She laces her fingers with mine and smiles at me. "But I really do want children. Just - I don't know. It's just a pull. An urge."

Anxol raises an eyebrow at me, and a soft giggle escapes her lips.

"A pull for fatherhood, perhaps?" She teases lightly.

I only grin and nudge her gently.

"But yes. I do want children." Anxol smiles. "There's nothing that would make me happier."

Her foot traces patterns on the surface of the ocean, the swirling designs disappearing seconds after they were drawn out. I watch as her feet circle around and around, delicately, gently.

We're silent for a moment, basking the new sunlight, contemplating what we had just said. What we both want.

My eyes automatically wander to her form, and for the millionth time, I can't believe Anxol is my wife. That she is in District 4 with me, wearing my clothes, holding my hand, even making dinner for me. Anxol senses me watching, and she gives me a small smile, her smile, her eyes - just _her _in general - driving me crazy.

I kiss Anxol tenderly and she kisses back, my hands holding her waist. She slings her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist, never breaking our embrace.

When we finally pull away, what feels like minutes later, I rest my forehead on hers. I can see her every eyelash, the smallest movements. I feel like if I looked hard enough, I could see her thoughts. They seem to almost come naturally to me, after all the time we spent together - I feel like I can read her thoughts and she can read mine, a connection strong after so many years.

I kiss her softly on the lips again, never wanting to let go of her, wanting to remember this moment again.

Her eyes flicker up to me, staring at me as if she could see through me.

"Now?" I whisper softly, gazing into her thoughtful pale grey eyes.

She smiles at me before answering.

"Now."

And without a moment's hesitation, our lips meet together again, never getting enough of each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	4. Unthinkable

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Szuanne COllins.**

* * *

Having children was an unthinkable topic.

It never even crossed my mind, not with what Snow made me do. The thought would disgust me - having children at that time meant having a child that was born from a Capitol citizen. I didn't want to bring into the world a baby - a baby from the Capitol, but a baby nevertheless - that had to live in this society. Who would either grow up to die in the Hunger Games or grow up to enjoy watching it. Both were not what I wanted for my future child.

So children were never a possibility, though every time I saw the children running along the shore, a pang of yearning would shoot through me.

But I was the promiscuous Finnick Odair, and I could not settle down and have children.

I never even thought I could love anymore.

Not after seeing Snow torture my family in front of me. I saw them suffer, and I saw them beg for death. I knew that I did that to them, that I caused their pain and death, and that this is what my love had done to them.

I didn't want to hurt anybody else.

But then Anxol danced into my life, and showed me the impossible. She showed me love and gave me hope. She showed me that I was not a monster, but only a man that had been broken to pieces. She even put me back together again, and she loved every flaw and every scratch.

Anxol loved me. She appeared into my life, and proved me wrong - I could have love.

Though they don't know it, she gave Panem the hope that later lead to victory.

I used to think being in a relationship, or even feeling love was impossible.

But now I have Anxol and we have our love, and I am proven wrong.

I didn't want to bring a child into this world before.

But that, too, has changed.

**.**

In District 4, everyone has jobs.

We have fishers. And bakers. Sellers. After District 4 was rebuilt, these jobs were kept the same. People fell into a rhythm of their old lives, only without the shadow of the Hunger Games looming over them.

People smiled more, and the whole district seemed a little brighter.

I took my old occupation as a fisher. I didn't work in a large boat company, but rather as an independent fisher. I caught dinner and fed my family, just like I used to.

Or, at least, the family I hoped would be coming soon.

Anxol ran the district's Electrical Centre - District 5 still supplied power, but since things were a bit patchy in District 5 - it was rumored that Snow used District 5 to completely electrocute the other districts during the uprising - we needed electricity to supply light to our homes.

Anxol accompanied me on my little sailboat every morning. I taught her how to fish, and she helped me to categorize and haul the fish. She always seemed to know where the largest shoals of fish were.

After spending a few days teaching the ropes to a few citizens, Anxol let the Electrical Centre run by itself. But in the mornings and afternoons, we always visited the large building to check in with everything - once before we set out for the ocean, and once before we returned home.

Anxol and I wrote letters to everyone; Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna, Beetee, Donnie. We wrote to President Paylor and Tigris, and we got many responses as a reply.

No one visited - everyone was in the district they chose to stay in, still trying to fix the damage and acquire a routine. But in everyone's letter, there was a promise of a visit and a room in their homes if we chose to come.

And things were normal for a few weeks.

But then one day, there came a surprise.

**.**

"I'm pregnant."

I only stare at Anxol in a speechless shock.

It was a normal day, the skies blue and the ocean glimmering as usual. I had started the day out with a shower, kisses with Anxol, and breakfast that she prepared - and then she dropped the news.

"Y-you're _what?_" I manage to stutter out, the words finally processing in my mind.

"We're going to have a baby." She whispered, looking at me with wide eyes in disbelief. "A _baby_."

And as if my joints started working in full gear, I leap up from my chair and kiss her, holding her face close to mine.

When we pull away, our fingers lace themselves together, and she smiles.

"We're going to be a family." Anxol says softly, pure happiness shining in her eyes.

I smile at her, not finding the words to express the ecstasy I was feeling. So instead, I pull her closer to me and kiss her again.

**.**

A father. I didn't know how to begin. I was a mix of emotions, bubbling and churning inside of me. It was uncontrollable, and everything just seemed brighter all of a sudden.

A father. I hoped I could be a good one. I hoped that my child loved me. I turned to Anxol, and she gives me a small grin, and I know that with the two of us together, we will be the best parents we can be.

Right after Anxol tells me the news, instead of going out to fish, we head straight to Mrs. Everdeen's little house in the corner of District 4.

After the rebellion and war, Mrs. Everdeen moved to District 4 to become a doctor and medicine woman. Anxol and I always started up friendly conversation with her, but we always sensed her unhappiness, lingering around her like a shadow.

She lost her daughter, Prim. And in a way, after the Games, she lost Katniss, too. Her husband was dead, and her home - her district - was completely demolished. Everything she had was gone.

I would upset, too. She moved to District 4, where she would be away from the memories of all that she's lost. She was near the ocean now, calming and relaxed.

Anxol and I showed up at her little house, and she greeted us politely, but obviously confused.

"Hello Anxol and Finnick." She smiles faintly. "What brings you here to my humble abode today?"  
"Well, Camilla..." Anxol turns to me, her eyes shining. I give her a little nod, and she squeezes my hand tightly. "I'm pregnant."

A smile blooms onto Mrs. Everdeen's face, and it lights up with a joy that seems to brighten up her whole being entirely.

"Oh, my! Congratulations!" She beams. "How can I be of any assistance?"

"Thank you." I grin at Camilla, clutching Anxol's hand tightly. "We were wondering if it was possible for you to tell us how far along we are. Or, well, how far along she is."

Mrs. Everdeen gives us a warm smile and welcomes us in, ushering us to sit down on one of her threadbare couches.

"Well, well, I'll need you two to just move over a little bit - yes, that'll do - I'll have to sit next to Anxol."

Mrs. Everdeen put her hands on Anxol's stomach and went silent for a few moments. Then she asked Anxol a few questions, to which Anxol replied with a nod or a shake of her head.

After a few minutes, Camilla gave us a small smile, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, according to my analysis, I'd say you're about three months along the way." She smiles. "Already one-third done."

The rebellion was four months ago.

Anxol's fingers find mine and they squeeze my hand tightly.

"Thank you Camilla."

And like children, Anxol and I bolt out the door in a flurry of laughter and happiness.

I'm married to the girl I love. I live by the ocean, the place I've know all my life. I'm going to have a child. I'm going to be a father.

All these things that I thought were impossible, all these things that I thought were nothing but fragments of dreams that I would never experience - they were all coming true right before my very eyes.

After twenty-four years of hardship, I can't believe that I am going to have a lifetime of paradise.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

So, yes, in this chapter, Mrs. Everdeen's name is Camilla. Mainly because I didn't want Anxol and Finnick to call her Mrs. Everdeen every time they spoke to each other, considering I figured they'd be on less formal speaking terms.

And argh, yes, this was a bit of a terrible chapter (in my own opinion, anyways). I'm having a mild case of writer's block, and this is what happens when I try writing through it. Ack. Sorry ): Tomorrow's chapter will be a bit better, hopefully?

Sorry ):

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	5. Precious

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I had never seen anything so small.

So delicate. So fragile. So beautiful.

His little fingers reach out for his parents, his hands barely wrapping around my fingers. His eyes are so big, so innocent and pure, and it melts my heart. He smiles, and his laughter sounds like wind chimes swaying about.

He is beautiful. And he is my child.

Mrs. Everdeen helped Anxol with the birth. After six exhausting hours, the little baby was born. Ragged and tired, but still with a bright smile on her face, Anxol was the first to hold the baby.

He was so small, he barely fit in our arms.

"He's so beautiful." Anxol whispers to me, her eyes glimmering with happy tears.

I smile, and tuck a stray strand of hair away from her face. I kiss her softly on the lips and sit on the space next to her, careful not to move the bed too much.

"Well, he was born from a beautiful mother." I smile, though I can feel happiness bursting out of me.

Anxol laughs weakly, still tired. She rests on the pillow and sighs.

"Let's not forget his gorgeous father, too. I guess he had a hand in his genes."

"Oh, please, stop. You're making me blush."

Mrs. Everdeen watches us with amusement and fondness in her eyes. She walks over to Anxol, plants a light kiss on her forehead, and smiles sadly down at her.

"Congratulations, my dear. I think I'll best be off now." She smiles at the baby one last time. "My door is always open if you need me."

"Thank you so much, Camilla." Anxol reaches up and hugs Mrs. Everdeen, the baby still in her arms.

Mrs. Everdeen looks taken aback at first by Anxol's sudden embrace, but then she quickly softens and hugs her back tightly. She buries her head in Anxol's shoulder and stoked her straggled white-blonde hair. I'm not too sure, but I suspect that Camilla was crying.

When the two women pull away, Anxol smiles reassuringly at Camilla, holding her hand. Mrs. Everdeen looks a little flustered, her eyes pink-tinged.

I go over to her and give her a large hug as well, careful not to crush her fragile frame.

"Oh - oh dear." She lets out a shocked, watery laugh. "Oh, my boy. You'll take care of the both of them?"

"With my life."

"I hope it won't have to come to that." Camilla pulls away and claps my shoulder a few times. "But I'm sure you'll be an amazing father."

"Thank you for everything." I smile at her.

"It was nothing. I'm glad I could have helped... in some way, at least." She smiles sadly again. "Well, I'll be off now; I won't stand in the way of your happy family."

Before we could protest, or even say good-bye, Camilla was already out the door without a glance back.

I walk back to Anxol and sit down next to her. She snuggles up next to me, her head fitting perfectly on the crook of my neck.

"Do you want to hold him?" Anxol beams happily, holding out the little baby.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words." I smile back at her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Anxol carefully transfers the little bundle to my arms, and I am surprised at how light and small he was. He seemed so delicate, so small in comparison to everything else.

But then he opened his big, bright green eyes and smiled, gurgling happily.

And I knew, that in that moment, my son would go on to do great things.

**.**

Anxol wanted to name the baby after me.

Finnick Odair Jr.

Of course, I refused the idea. Name a baby, who was bright and innocent and beautiful, after a man who was nothing but lost his whole entire life? A baby who was to have a fresh start in this new world should not be named after a man who was broken and astray for his existence.

I wouldn't have it.

"I know what you're thinking, Finnick." Anxol tilts her head at me, rolling her eyes. "The Finnick who thinks nothing but the worst of himself. Who thinks of all these flaws."

I break away from her piercing gaze and look down on the floor instead. We had just brought the baby home, and he was sound asleep in the cradle I prepared for him.

"Well, I can't think of a single flaw." Anxol whispers teasingly, a smile on her face. "Not a single one."

I refuse to give in to her mesmerizing eyes and enchanting smile. I can already feel my resolve breaking through her silvery voice, but I wouldn't look up and fall into her spell - the one that always works on me.

I sit down and pointedly turn the other way.

"He's not going to be named after me." I say, avoiding her eyes. "There are some really nice names out there, you know? Like... Perry."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Anxol scrunch her nose. I hear her sigh and walk towards me.

Gently, her fingers tilt my chin to look up at her. Though her touch is soft, I can't pull away.

"Listen, Finn. Stop thinking for a second and just listen to me." She instructs. Her captivating gaze makes it all too easy to obey.

Anxol smiles and sits down on my lap, her legs wrapped around my hips. Almost instinctively, my arms hold her waist.

"Don't think about the whole lost fisherman thing." She whispers, tilting her head to mine so that our lips were just millimeters away from each other.

"Forget about. Drop it. Because it's not true." She continues.

"But - "

Anxol silences me with a kiss, and I fall quiet, the taste of her lips erasing any thought in my mind.

When she breaks away slowly, she speaks again.

"You're not lost, Finn. You never were." She smiles. "You found me, right?"

Her words run through my mind, and I force myself to believe them.

"We're all broken. You're not the only one." Anxol whispers. "You have to be broken to be human. After all that happened."

I nod slowly, the visions of the mutts and bullets coming back again.

"But you put yourself together, didn't you? You put yourself together for me, for the rebellion, for Panem." She says softly, her breath tickling the hairs on my neck. "You put yourself back together, and you even pieced back your life. You rebuilt District 4 and you married me and have a family."

I smile faintly, and Anxol smiles back at me.

"Through it all, you stayed true to yourself. You always picked up the pieces again, and you even pieced me back, too. Through everything that happened - not just the rebellion, _everything _- you pulled it through."

"And you should be proud of that. Everyone is. It's what I love about you." She says quietly, her lips brushing softly against mine. "You're not lost and you're not broken. You're a masterpiece, and you're home now."

She looks at me with wide, caring eyes. And I know that what she's saying is the truth, and that she honestly believes it.

And maybe I did too.

"So, Finnick Odair, don't you think your son would be so honoured and proud to be named after his father, who has done so much for Panem?"

I leave her question hanging for a few seconds. Then I let out a sigh, and stare back at her waiting, hopeful eyes.

"Alright, you win." I smile, and a grin erupts onto her face.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you, Angelfish." I grin, pulling her closer to me. "Without you, I would've named the child 'Perry.'"

Anxol laughs, and I do too - my wife is happy, and so am I.

**.**

We send out letters to everyone, attached with a photo of our new son - Finnick Uriah Odair Jr.

Anxol let me pick his middle name, and I insisted on calling him by his middle name instead of his first. Not only would it be mildly confusing throughout the household when he got older, but I didn't want Uriah to feel like he had to live up to my name. I wanted him to be his own person, and I didn't want his name - my name - to bind him to some sort of expectation.

We sent the letters and almost instantly, we got replies.

President Paylor from the Capitol sent a large box filled with baby food and clothes, along with a very proud letter.

Donnie and Beetee from District 3 sent over a baby mobile with fourteen trinkets hanging from it - one representing each district and one for the Capitol. The mobile lit up with a soft glow and rotated slowly, in lazy, graceful circles. Beetee sent a letter of congratulations and Donnie's letter was filled with endless enthusiasm and a promise of a visit within a few days.

Johanna in District 7 sent in a little duck that she whittled herself, along with a note that had an abundance of her usual sarcasm and wry jokes, but Anxol and I detected the happiness and congratulations in her note. In her letter, she requested for us to visit soon, and we replied saying that we would as soon as possible.

Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta from District 12 all sent in their love with bread and pies. Their note also requested a visit, as they were still fixing up District 12 - which had suffered the worst damage from the rebellion. In a side note, Peeta and Haymitch mentioned that Katniss was getting much better - at least psychologically, and they believed that a visit from the two of us and Uriah would brighten her spirits.

Even Gale in District 2 sent in a short note of congratulations. He was busy, of course, with his sergeant duties, but his letter, however short, had true sincerity in it.

When all the letters were sent and received, and all the gifts categorized and sorted, Anxol and I finally began the progression of the family we had both dreamed about for so long.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Sorry for the late chapter! Ah! I was out and away from the Internet but I'm here now with a new chapter!

What did you think of it?

I feel like I'm repeating myself in these chapters... can you tell I'm not used to writing so much fluff? I'll try and change it up a bit for tomorrow's chapter though, to fluff it in another way? Does that make any sense?

And OH MY GOSH, did you know you could traffic stats here? I'm so new to all of this - I never knew you could do that! When I saw it for the first time yesterday, I swear I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe or anything, I was just so overwhelmed. I was just so shocked to see how many people visited my stories from places all over the world...wow. I can't get over it. I am just so amazed by it all, and I was seriously hyperventilating when I saw the stats, my gosh. I think people seriously thought I had a problem. Just thank you guys all SO MUCH for everything - I never thought, even my wildest dreams, that people would be clicking onto my stuff from all around the world. Wow. Thank you so much.

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review - thank you to all of you who have previously reviewed, and I look forward to seeing reviews from the readers that haven't yet. (:

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	6. Flaw

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Anxol's POV

Finnick is a wonderful father.

He constantly plays around with Uriah, and he never ceases to make both Uriah and I smile as he does.

Finnick always teaches Uriah little games, and I teach him things like counting and the alphabet. Finnick teaches Uriah how to swim, and I teach him how to walk.

We brought Uriah to our early morning boat expeditions, and let him experience the salty ocean and fresh sea air. Uriah loves staring at the fish we catch and the birds that fly overhead.

When Donnie comes to visit, she is a second bundle of joy. Her enthusiasm is infectious, and for that week, we were all smiles and laughter.

"Sissy! Look! Look! Uriah's sticking his tongue out at me!" She squealed, her eyes bright and shining.

I would laugh, and join in with Donnie at pulling silly faces at Uriah.

And though Donnie had spent over a year in District 3 learning all about _everything, _I think her fascination with Uriah was what intrigued her the most.

It was hilarious when Donnie tried mimicking Uriah's movements, almost as if she was conducting an experiment on a baby's life.

It was a snapshot perfect moment, seeing my fourteen-year-old genius sister play with my bright newborn son.

Donnie would collapse in giggles, and Uriah would quickly follow.

"I think he likes his auntie." Finnick teased, watching the two of them with me.

Donnie would only look up at me, laughter dancing in her pale blue eyes, a smile on her face.

And for the millionth time, I am so grateful for my family - both my new one and my old one.

**.**

Donnie quickly had to return back to District 3, only staying for a week. Beetee required her assistance, and it was no surprise that she was his top student and trusted confidant.

Finnick and I quickly fell into a routine. It was a fun one, and neither of us minded following it. We both took turns feeding Uriah and changing his diaper. We both played with him and taught him what we thought was important.

Finnick and I were always worn out, though. By the end of the day, we would collapse onto the bed and fall into a deep sleep, irritable when Uriah would occasionally wake us up in the middle of the night.

And there are always those days when the past would just catch up with us, and we were nothing but short tempers and unhappy moods.

Sometimes it was snappy remarks or irritable moments; and sometimes, it was all that was needed.

**.**

"Pass the eggs."

I raise an eyebrow at Finnick, my fork stopping mid-way in the air.

"I think you're missing something."

"Pass the eggs. _Please._"

I held out the plate of eggs to Finnick, and he scooped up a large portion of it onto his plate.

"You don't have to raise your eyebrow at me all the time." He murmured underneath his breath. "It's irritating."

"Do you know what's irritating?" I grit my teeth, not waiting for a response. "Preparing _every _meal _every _day and getting _no _thanks for it."

"Well, you're the one who wants to do it! You and your infatuation with cooking!" Finnick growled, putting his fork and knife down.

"Maybe you should lend a hand once in a while." I glare. "What a _gentleman _you are."

"_Oh? _What a gentleman?" Finnick said angrily. "Aren't I the one who put you back together when you were nothing but a husk of a girl? Don't you think that qualifies as _gentlemanly?_"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his eyes went wide, frozen.

I sat as still as a statue, the meaning of the words freezing the blood in my veins cold.

"Oh my god. Anxol - I'm so sorry. Anxol - "

But I was already out the door, running outside into the cool air of District 4.

I bolted, looking for someplace to hide - _anywhere _- because Finnick was my husband, and he was the one who was supposed to understand about me and all that happened and he was the one who never thought I was crazy or a burden.

But that all came crashing down now.

I looked around desperately for a hideout, but this was not District 5, and I didn't know where all the nooks and crannies were. For a second, I cursed District 4 for being so wide open. Then I cursed Finnick for bringing me here. Then I cursed myself for following him.

That's how Finnick found me, seconds later, still searching for a place to hide. Hide away from the words that stabbed at my heart, from the old memories and feelings that came rushing back all too clearly.

He enveloped me into his arms, despite the fact that I tried fighting him. But he was bigger and stronger, and I couldn't escape.

"Anxol. Anxol. I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. Please, forgive me. _Please._" He whispered, his voice sounding strangled.

I only tried fighting him and his hold; his arms that I fit perfectly in, the warmth that I love and secretly craved for even in that moment, the solid strength that had always kept me safe.

"I don't want to hear it. Don't, don't, don't." I screeched, scrambling around. "I don't want to hear it. Not about me, the poor mad girl that you, the strong, handsome, _valiant _man put back together for the _greater good _and the endless _pity _that you felt in the bottom of your _wholly good and golden_ heart."

My voice was dripping with sarcasm and acid that made my mouth burn.

"No - _stop, _Anxol. It's not like that." Finnick pleaded. "You know I love you."

"Or did you just feel bad for me?"

"Don't say that."

"Why not? Because it's true?" I countered.

"Stop, Anxol."

"Stop telling me what to do!" I shrieked. "Just because I'm not perfectly - _sane _- doesn't mean I can't make my own decisions!"

Without a warning, Finnick pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me forcefully, making me fall silent.

"Now, listen to me, Anxol." He panted when he pulled apart, his hands holding my arms down.

I glared at him, but his pleading green eyes made me soften my gaze.

"I'm sorry. And I will be sorry forever for what I said to you. It was wrong, and it was _cruel. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry endlessly." He pleaded. "And I'm asking for forgiveness, if you can find it in you. I'm sorry - I don't know any other way to put it. I hurt you, and I hate myself for doing that."

"I promised to never hurt you." He whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes. "And I did. And I'm just so sorry."

I tried looking away, but I couldn't. He had me pinned down, and I had to look up to his green eyes, shiny with tears and glowing in the moonlight, staring at me with desperation.

"I'm so sorry."  
One teardrop fell and landed on my cheek. Instantly, Finnick loosened his grip on my wrists, looking at his own hands in horror. He scrambled away from me, almost as if he was afraid of touching me again.

I lay in the sand, the waves lapping the shore next to me. The stars winked down at me, and the moon shone brightly. It almost felt like they were trying to relay a message to me.

And though I hated apologizing - who did? - and I still couldn't get Finnick's words out of my head, I steeled myself to be the first one to step up and take the blame in my actions.

His words made the air in the night cold like frost, but the stars and moon shined down, giving me support, telling me that it was the right thing to do.

I lay down on the sand, meandering, as I heard Finnick walk farther and farther away. I thought about Enkol in the stars, and maybe even mama and papa and Jonah and Josephine. Telling me what I should do. What is right. What the old Anxol would do, what she would do because it was what would help people.

Slowly, I pulled myself into a sitting position. I searched for Finnick, and found him on the far side of the beach, huddled, staring at the sea.

I walked towards him, careful to be quiet. I sat down next to him, and he hid his face in his arms. Though I couldn't see them, I was almost certain he was crying.

"Hey." I said softly.

He didn't reply.

"You know, I just overreacted with everything. With the whole mad girl thing and heroic savior." I say. "It was my fault; I was being dramatic and childish. I'm sorry."  
I wait for Finnick's response. Slowly, it comes.

"I'm so sorry, Anxol." He said, voice muffled. "You weren't overreacting at all. I said those words and it was natural for you to react that way. And I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

It was true, the words stung deeper than any whip or cut could. Especially coming from Finnick. But then I thought about everybody that I had lost, and how none of them got second chances, or even an extra moment to live the lives they deserved. How much I had, how many things I have that they never will have the chance to experience.

I shouldn't be living life in a grudge when so many people didn't even have a chance to be truly happy.

"I forgive you. It was just a bad moment. It was my fault. I'm sorry, too." I scoot a little closer to him, and rub his back soothingly. "Please, it's nothing now. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

He lifts his head away from his arms, and there are the unmistakable tearstains on his cheeks.

"Am I a monster, Anxol?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback by his sudden, strange question.

"Am I a monster?" He repeated. "Am I?"

"Oh, Finnick. Of course not. You never were, and you never will be." I say softly. "Don't think that way."

"I killed children. And then I thought I had changed, after I met you. But then I promised never to hurt you; only to protect you. But then I just said those words - and don't lie to me, you know they had hurt you - and then I held you down and -" He stops suddenly, as if the train in his mind stopped working. "I am a monster. What if this whole time, I always was one? And you married a monster. And you had a child with one. _What have I done?_"

I could hear the hysteria in his voice, and I quickly jumped in.

"Finnick? Finnick. _Stop it._" I said sternly. "Stop, please. You are _not _a monster."

He looks up at me, his green eyes haunted.

"Don't just say that, Anxol. Don't say it because you feel bad for me."

"I'm not saying it because I feel bad for you, Finn. I'm saying it because I know it's true." I said firmly. "What happened back there was a mistake. I know that. You know that. We were having a rough day, and we took it out on each other. That was it."

"Anxol."

"_Finnick. _You are always thinking terrible things about yourself. The lost fisherman, the monster, the broken man. When are you going to see that you're _Finnick Odair, _the amazing, wonderful person?" I stare at him. "It's okay to have a weak moment. Or an angry moment. Or a confused moment. But that doesn't make you lost, or broken, or a monster."

Finnick looks up at me with sad, troubled eyes.

"It makes you human." I say softly. "It's fine. It's fine. Everything is fine."

He stares at me for a moment longer, as if he was seeing me for the first time.

I pull him into a hug, and tentatively, he hugs me back.

"It was just a mistake. It's fine. It won't happen again. Don't worry. It's okay." I whispered into his neck. "Don't blame yourself."

He holds me tight, arms wrapped around me as if I was being carried away by the ocean.

"You're not mad? Do you regret anything?" He asks quietly.

"Of course I'm not mad. And the only thing I would ever regret is overreacting." I answer, smiling.

He gives me a small smile back.

"You're so silly sometimes, Finn." I say lightly, tapping his nose gently. "You have to learn to love yourself more."

**.**

It was our first fight, but not our last. But it was the one that changed us the most.

We knew that the Capitol and it's doings were still affecting us. The shadows still loomed overhead and traces of the darkness lingered. I doubted that it would ever be completely gone.

The Capitol took away Finnick's self-confidence, and how he saw himself as. The Capitol made Finnick see himself as something terrible, but they are the ones who forced him to do those things. It is a scar that lasted on him, and his feelings and guilt entwine together.

The Capitol took away bits of my sanity. The nightmares, the visions, the voices. They don't completely leave. Not really. They take away pieces of me every single time, pieces of the normalcy that I build. It eats me up, and I can't fight it.

But together, we get through it. And even though the lasting traces of the Capitol make us bicker or fight, we always remember that we have each other, that we have our love, that we have Uriah - and we can't let the Capitol taint anything else.

We need each other to be ourselves. We remember that, and yes - our love is not perfect, we do have our fights - sometimes it is Finnick comforting me, and sometimes it's me chasing after him - but the fights never last long. They erupt suddenly, like a volcano, but Finnick and I work hard to extinguish any old bitterness as soon as possible. We don't need that.

Finnick helps me through the nightmares that leave me screaming and the visions that leave me in tears. And I help him to see the man that I see him for, and to help him see the person he truly is.

It's not a perfect love. Nothing is perfect.

It's rough at times, and even tiresome as the days go by.

But love isn't meant to be perfect.

Because if we can't love each other's flaws, then it's not love at all.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Ah, I know. Not as much fluff - I can't help myself, I am so used to writing dark depressing chapters and writing fluff all the time is a challenge, so I had throw in a darker chapter in here. Plus, I wanted to show that Anxol and Finnick aren't the perfect couple, to the point where it almost seems fake. They're human, too (:

And argh, I know, it wasn't very well written out. My heart couldn't handle writing out Anxol and Finnick fighting, and I had trouble doing so, and the end result turned out a bit strange/weird/terrible. Sorry ):

And this is like the third chapter or something where Anxol is comforting Finnick - sorry about that. For the whole series, it's been the other way around, and now I can't help myself to switch it around again and make Finnick the one who's down. Sorry ): Anxol should be a psychiatrist or something, with all the reassuring she's been doing. Sorry again ):

Anyways, there will be a happier chapter up tomorrow! Filled with more fluff! Promise (:

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	7. Reply

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"Want a sugar cube?" I purr.

Anxol smiles, sitting down on the chair, pulling a sheet containing diagrams for the Electrical Centre.

"Three, please." She requests, holding out her cup.

I drop three sugar cubes into her coffee and stir it for her.

"Here you go. Three sugar cubes in your coffee for my lovely wife." I grin, handing her the cup and taking a seat across from her.

"Thanks, Finny dearest." Anxol smirks.

"You're welcome, Annie honey." I tease.

I take a few sips of my own coffee - which Anxol says is more like sugar water than coffee - before remembering what I needed to do.

"Mm - by the way, we got a letter from Paylor." I pull out an envelope, the information written in Paylor's telltale scrawl.

"What does it say?" Anxol asks, curious.

"I don't know." I shrug. "I'm waiting to read it with my Angelfish."

Anxol smiles and takes the envelope, opening it neatly. She reads out loud.

"Anxol and Finnick - I hope that everything is going well in District 4. News from the other districts are saying that they are running smoothly as well. Things at the Capitol are well; we've only got a few buildings left.

"But I'm sure the two of you don't care much about the buildings that we've rebuilt - you two were never interested in those things, I know. A playful pair, you are."

"Wait 'till she sees us in bed." I wiggle my eyebrows seductively. "Playful, indeed."

Anxol rolls her eyes, grins, and continues reading.

"I wanted to offer the two of you - and your little baby Uriah, too, of course! - a trip to the Capitol. It's been a year and a half since I've seen the two of you, and I miss you terribly. And of course, I can't wait to see Uriah! I'm sure that all of your friends feel the same.

"I know that all of us have been busy this past year trying to fix everything and acquire a normal again. But now that I think the worst has been blown over, I think a reunion is in order. Please let me know what you think.

"Signed, President Paylor." Anxol finishes.

"Hmm. Curious. A reunion?" Anxol says thoughtfully. "It's been much too long since we've seen everybody..."

"You've had me!" I pipe up, grinning with my arms wide open.

She dismisses me with a playful wave.

"I've been stuck with you for the past year and a half... it might do me some good to see some other people."

I give her a dramatic offended look. She instantly cracks, laughing as she gives me a swift kiss on the lips.

"I'm just kidding." She grins. "But I get to write the reply."

Before I could answer, or even protest, she was already bolting for our master bedroom, where the pen and papers were.

"Hey! Come back here! No fair!" I chase after her, trying to keep my voice down and footsteps light. Uriah was still sleeping. "You wrote the reply last time!"

"That was Donnie's letter! I'm _entitled _to write back to her!" She whisper-shouts. "You wrote back to Paylor last time!"

The two of us burst into the master bedroom, only to find Uriah staring at us with wide green eyes, fully awake.

"Oops."

"You woke him up." I hiss.

"No, you did! Your footsteps sound like an earthquake!"

"Well - your voice is really loud!"

"Is that really the best you could do, Odair?" Anxol says wryly.

"You're an Odair now, too."

"Whatever."

Anxol walks over and picks Uriah up from the cradle, rocking him back and forth.

"Mummy's sorry, Uriah-baby. But daddy was chasing mummy loudly, right? He stomps like a giant!" She says in her special baby-voice. "It was daddy's fault. You agree with mummy, right? Say it was daddy's fault!"

I creep up behind her, Uriah's eyes following my own. Making sure Uriah could see, I pointedly made the gesture behind Anxol's back, shaking my head.

"It wasn't me!" I whisper, shaking my head. "It was her!"

I pointed to Anxol's form, and Uriah giggles.

"What's so funny? Is daddy doing something behind my back again?" Anxol whirls around, one hand on her hip.

I only look at her innocently, holding out the pen and paper.

"You can write the letter this time."

**.**

I prepared baby food for Uriah as Anxol writes. I feed Uriah while watching Anxol write in her neat, graceful penmanship, occasionally adding in what I want to say.

When we finished, Anxol holds up the letter triumphantly. Uriah watches it with curious eyes.

"Look! Mummy's done writing!" Anxol shows Uriah the letter, and he tries snatching it, shifting in my arms. I pat his tufts of bronze hair and smile.

"Mama?" Uriah voices out, his voice sweet.

Both Anxol and I freeze, mouths open, staring at Uriah in shock.

"Did he just - ?"

"Oh my god."

"Mama! Mama!" Uriah squeals happily, squirming in my arms. Through my shock, I remember to hold on to him firmly, yet not painfully tight.

"My baby boy can talk! He can talk!" Anxol coos excitedly, bending down to reach Uriah's height in my arms. "He can say 'mama'!"

"What about daddy?" I pout, lifting Uriah to my eye level, my heart bursting with happiness and joy. His green eyes, which are identical to mine, pierce through me.

Uriah pauses for a second, as if considering a question in his little head. Then, moments later, he smiles and speaks again.

"Dada."

For the second time, Anxol and I are in a stunned silence - _two _words already, after seven months?

This time, I am the one to break the silence.

"Yeah! That's my baby boy! You know daddy's name!" I toss him up and catch him again, and Uriah giggles. "That's my baby boy."

Then, Anxol and I have a half-an-hour long giddy glee session, in which all we could do was jump around, toss Uriah up in the ear, and enthuse about our beautiful baby boy.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Is anyone still reading this? I wouldn't be too surprised if there wasn't; this has been going on for like three months now... oh well (: I'll keep posting and taking up space here on and hopefully somebody will keep on reading.

However, for those of you somehow still loyally following this series, then I'd love it if you could show me you guys are still alive with a review (:

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter, as per usual, will be up tomorrow.


	8. Reunion

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Anxol and I take up Paylor's offer, and a month after Uriah's first word, we set off to the Capitol.

We packed up our things and sent letters to everybody, asking for their permission to stay a couple of days.

"Do you have Uriah's wooden duck? He always plays with it during breakfast!" Anxol calls from the doorway. "Johanna will behead us if we lose it!"

"I have it, I have it!" I call back. "The little tyke hid it underneath the cushion of the chair!"

Almost as if Uriah knew I was speaking about him and his deviousness, he giggles. When I reach Anxol and Uriah, I hand Uriah his little wooden duck.

"You little troublemaker, you." I tap Uriah's nose gently. "Making daddy run around for you."

"Alright, Finn. We need to move now if we don't want to miss the train." Anxol smiles.

I strap on Uriah's bag of toys, and pick up my own bag. I stop Anxol from carrying her own bag and hold it for her.

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman."

"For you only, my dearest Angelfish."

**. **

We go to the Capitol first, and Paylor insisted on letting us stay for a week.

As soon as we get off the train, we are greeted by a bone-crushing hug from Paylor.

"Oh! You two - I've missed you so much!" She hugs Anxol and claps my back. "And this must be little Uriah!"

Anxol hands Uriah to Paylor, and he instantly starts playing with the cuffs and buttons on her suit.

"Oh, he's such a gem." She smiles. "Precious."

"That's what we said, anyways." Anxol grins. "Before we knew of his antics."

Paylor laughs and leads us inside her large President's home.

"Come inside, come inside. We have a lot to catch up on."

**. **

After a week of catching up with Paylor, Anxol and I left the Capitol. Paylor was extremely welcoming and kind, offering us many supplies and trinkets.

She showed us around the new Capitol, and we met with a few of the citizens - including Tigris, whom I talked to like we had been friends our whole entire life. I honestly could not thank her enough.

Paylor constantly fussed over Uriah, and Anxol and I got to see this whole new side of her - not the commanding, strict leader, but rather the playful, childish side to her.

It was refreshing.

We were sad to leave, but Paylor said that she would be doing a roundabout tour across Panem in a few month's time to raise the morale of the people and check up on the districts. We promised her a luxury tour of District 4, and left with promises of letters and more photos.

Then, it was onto District 3.

**. **

Anxol's POV

"Sissy! Oh my god! Is that Uriah? He's gotten so big already!" Donnie immediately begins as soon as she sees us. "Can he say 'Auntie' yet?"

Almost like an arrow, a memory pierces through me. The way Donnie talks is so much like how Jonah used to talk - fast, leaping from one place to another. Quick. Too much to say and not enough time.

Jonah. The landmine. His ma and little brother, who both didn't survive the rebellion.

I miss Jonah.

Sensing my moment of weakness, Finnick rubs my arm soothingly.

"It's alright, Anxol. It's okay." He whispers softly. "You're with your little sister now. You should be happy."

I shake my head a few times, and glance back at Finnick's concerned eyes. I give him a little smile, and the worry lines disappear from his forehead. I turn back to Donnie.

"We're still teaching him some words, but you've always been a better teacher than me - so why don't you give it a shot?" I grin, handing Uriah carefully to Donnie. He squeals and starts playing with Donnie's long dark blonde hair, which she's been growing out.

"Sure thing! Who's my favourite nephew?" Donnie coos. "You are!"

"He's your _only _nephew." Finnick points out helpfully.

"Don't say that!" Donnie hisses to Finnick, amusement in her eyes. "You'll hurt his feelings!"

"Yeah, Finn!" I follow along, a grin on my face.

"Don't listen to grumpy old Finny, Uriah. He's just grouchy because you're getting more attention than him." Donnie laughs, rubbing her nose with Uriah's.

"Hey!" Finnick protests, but I was already skipping down the streets with my younger sister and baby son, laughing the whole entire way.

**. **

Beetee and Donnie show us around District 3, and they show us all the amazing gadgets and devices they have already planned out. Finnick and I are ogling at each one in awe, staring at the complex machinery and technology before us.

We sat down with Beetee for one day while Donnie was playing with Uriah, and we just talked over lunch. Beetee was friendly and kind, as he always was, asking about our lives and Uriah. He gave us gifts and toys for Uriah, and he delighted in playing with him.

Uriah would snatch Beetee's glasses right off his nose and try them on himself.

"Oh, dear." Beetee would laugh. "I believe it looks better on you than me!"

He was like the grandpa I always wanted, and I saw the care in his eyes whenever he looked at Donnie and Uriah.

Beetee was practically family now, with Donnie staying with him all the time.

I knew she was in good hands.

**. **

"Sissy... I want you to meet someone." Donnie said nervously, two days after I arrived in District 3.

"Alright." I smiled, stooping down to her level, though she was already at my shoulders. "Who is it?"

"He's, well, uh, um... he's..." Donnie fumbled on her words. "Well, he and I... uhm..."

"Is he your boyfriend?" I grinned. Finnick and Beetee were out with Uriah, probably working on some new gadget and goofing around. Donnie and I finally got to spend some sister time together, something we haven't had in a very long time.

Donnie mumbles an almost incoherent 'yes', looking down at her shiny, polished shoes.

"Oh, Donnie! You don't have to be nervous!" I gush. "I'd love to meet him. What are you so nervous for?"

"Well... you're _Anxol Enkeli _and I'm, well.. me... and you married to _Finnick Odair, _and he's..."

"Donnie. Don't think like that."

"It's just that you're like Panem's most beautiful girl and Finnick is Panem's most gorgeous guy and together you guys are Panem's most striking couple." Donnie plays with the hem of her blouse. "I'm just.."

"Donnie. You're not _just _Donnie. You're my bright, genius sister, who has a brain better than mine and Finnick's put together." I look into her eyes and smile. "You're Donnie, who is so empathetic and understanding, no science can explain it."

"It's not about looks, or what you've done. It's about what you _can _do, right? And you can do so much more than I can, even now." I shake her shoulders lightly. "And I'm sure he can, too."

"I know, Sissy."

"You don't have to live up to me, you know. In fact, I'd quite prefer if you didn't. I'm not too proud of some of the things I've done."

"Oh, Annie. You've done some incredible things." Donnie smiles. "Don't worry."

"Besides, I think you look better."

"Really?"

"I mean, seriously. At least you look like you've seen the sun."

**. **

Donnie leads me to a little workshop near the central section of District 3. She walks in and knocks on a little door at the end of the hallway.

"It's Donnie." She calls. "I brought my sister."

The door opens, revealing a boy a few years older than Donnie. He was already the same height as me, and wore thick, black-rimmed glasses, his chestnut brown hair tousled.

His cheeks and hands were smudged with soot, and he quickly wiped his hands on the brown apron he was wearing.

"Oh - oh! Hi. I'm Sander." He smiles nervously. He holds out his hand to me, and I shake it. I can feel his hand trembling faintly, and I can't help but to smile at him and his sweet nervousness.

"I'm Anxol." I smile back. "Donnie's older sister. It's really nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah. I know. It's nice to meet you too, ma'am. Donnie's told me a lot about you." He smiles shakily. "And, well, I've heard a lot too..."

I laugh.

"Well, that's a shame, because I know nothing about you. I feel a little unprepared." I grin. "What do you have to say to that, Donnie? I sure hope you'll be filling me in today."

"Well.. this is Sander Ellwood. He's in the Examining Tester department. He's seventeen years old and has three little sisters." Donnie says, smiling shyly at Sander.

Sander smiles back at her and tucks a strand of hair behind Donnie's ear. Donnie wipes a smudge of soot from Sander's cheek with her thumb, and the two of them stare at each other, smiling.

They finally break away, as if remembering I was still there. They blush and both look anywhere but at each other and me.

"Well, Sander, I hope you're treating Donnie well." I say warmly.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course."

"You don't have to call me ma'am. Anxol is fine." I grin.

"Ah - okay - Anxol." He says, though he fidgets with the hem of his shirt, the same tick that Donnie has.

"How are you and Mr. Odair doing? I heard you have a new baby." He starts, smiling faintly. "Did you know that babies have the most intricate minds? All the time, they're always..."

Sander and Donnie talk, debating over a matter of what goes on through an infant's mind as it progresses into childhood. I can't keep up, but I don't mind.

It feels as if the smile is permanently infused onto my face, watching Donnie and Sander. They steal glances at each other, their hands 'accidentally' brushing. Their cheeks are crimson and I know that the both of them have the brain to rival each other.

Now, I can only wish that Donnie gets that love that Finnick and I have for each other.

**. **

"Sander sounds nice." Finnick grins as the train starts moving again.

I pause, leaving his question hanging in the air for a few more seconds as I wave to Donnie, Beetee and Sander.

"He's a nice kid." I reply, tucking Uriah in for his nap. "He's very sweet."

"I wish I got to meet him, too." Finnick sighs, plopping onto the compartment bed. "Get to know what he's like. See if I have to go knocking on any parent's door."

"I think just meeting me was a shock. Meeting Finnick Odair as well might've given him a panic attack." I say wryly.

"I'm just that stunning."

"You keep thinking that."

"How long is it until we reach 7?" Finnick asks, propping up on his elbows like a child.

"Beetee said that it would take five hours." I answer, folding some clothes and stacking them neatly into our bags.

"Well, then, time for a nap, Angelfish. We have to deal with Johanna in a few hours."

I plop myself onto the bed next to Finnick and he immediately catches me in his arms. I cuddle closer to him, and close my eyes. Within a few seconds, I can already hear Finnick's soft snores.

I think about Donnie and Sander. They are such a sweet couple together. Donnie told me that they met at a meeting about some new gadget that was to be produced, and they just hit it off ever since.

Sander did seem to really like Donnie. He always stole glances at her, and he smiled a little brighter whenever he saw her. His bright sky-blue eyes seemed to light up a little more, and he had this intense, focused stare whenever he worked.

It is no doubt that Sander is just as smart as Donnie, by his job and just by the way he talks. He was just as friendly as Beetee and just as kind.

I never thought about Donnie being in a relationship, though most kids her age were already in one. Fourteen was a decent age to start, I suppose, though I wouldn't have minded if she had waited a little longer. But since it's with Sander, I don't mind at all.

Donnie, already growing up so quickly. She was almost my height, and with her bright smile, inquisitive blue eyes, and sparkling personality, it should have been no surprise that she attracted somebody.

They fit, I thought. Donnie and her bubbly personality with Sander's more thoughtful side. I know Sander is good for Donnie, and that he can give her that happiness and good future she deserves.

It looks like we both got out happily ever after in the end.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Chapter filled with Donnie and her adorable loveliness! I just _had _to create Sander - I couldn't resist giving Donnie someone, too. I personally think they're so sweet, but it doesn't matter what I have to say on it - what do you guys think?

It was a bit strange, writing Donnie and Sander from Anxol's point of view, but hopefully it was decent?

A mention of Jonah (nooo) and a bit of a reference to 'Broken Wings' - an Internet high-five to you if you caught both!

Anyways, if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or feedback, please feel free to leave it as a review!

And as usual, the next chapter of happy fluffiness will be up tomorrow!


	9. Reunion II

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"He looks like you." Johanna looks from me, to Uriah, and back to me again. "Hope he doesn't grow up to be like you, too. I don't think it would be good for Anxol, being around two obnoxious Finnicks."

"It's nice to see you, too." I laugh.

"How you've been?" She grins lazily, getting up to hug Anxol.

"Great. How are you?" Anxol beams. "I've missed you so much!"  
"I'm fine. Were you always this preppy, or has Finnick changed you more than I would've liked in the past year and a bit?"

"Don't worry, Jo." Anxol chuckles. "I'll still beat up Finn with you."

"Nice to know. I thought I lost you for a second." Johanna sighs. "What would I do without you to hold his legs down?"

We're silent for a split second, reminiscing in the times where all three of us would just argue and bicker over something silly, often ending in a fight that Anxol had to take sides in. It felt so long ago.

Then we catch each other's eyes, and I swear we all thought the same thing in that moment - where have all the years gone by? And even though there was nothing funny about it, we all burst out laughing, just remembering all the silly times we have had with each other.

And in that moment, it felt like we had never left; as if we were just regular friends, not mentors that met through the Hunger Games after winning them ourselves.

**. **

"He has such big eyes." Johanna smiles. "He can talk, right?"

"Yes, he can." Anxol answers before turning to Uriah. "Can you say 'Jo', Uriah?"

Uriah stares at Anxol for a moment, as if contemplating her request. Then, with a big smile and a few excited claps of his hands, he opens his mouth again.

"Jo! Jo! Jo!"

I watch Johanna, who was holding Uriah in her arms, shaking faintly as if she was afraid she was going to break him. As soon as Uriah says her name, I can see her brown eyes soften, almost as if all the hate and bitterness and anger seeped out of them. A faint smile tugs at the corner of her lips, and she looks at Uriah with such tender and care.

"He's cute." Johanna said simply.

Johanna never called anything 'cute'.

Taking a deep breath, Johanna hands Uriah back to Anxol, who cradles him in her arms. Uriah seems to meld into Anxol's arms, and Anxol looks at Uriah lovingly.

"You guys have bagged gold." Johanna smiles, looking at Uriah. "Congratulations."

**. **

Johanna, Anxol and I spent the next few days joking around with each other.

Johanna, unlike everyone, doesn't give us a tour of District 7.

"No one wants to see the paper mill or the axe shop." She grins mischievously. "Let's see the true tourist attraction - the wild, dangerous forest!"  
Anxol and I followed Johanna throughout the forest, bringing Uriah with us. Johanna showed us the springs and hidden waterfalls, along with a tree house playground that the adults built for the kids. Uriah had a blast playing on that - we almost had to pry him away from the slide.

We had a picnic in a clearing, played peek-a-boo behind the trees, and climbed up tall trees, almost as if we were on the top of the world. We camped out under the stars and built a fire that flickered up to the sky.

It was good to see Johanna again. But best of all, it was good to see her happy again.

**. **

It would have been great to see Gale in District 2, but he wrote to Anxol and I, telling us that he was sorry, but he had to go on an important mission. We were all sorry, of course, but Gale promised to visit District 4 soon to catch up.

Anxol and I were a little upset, but Gale played an important role to Panem, and his busy schedule was understandable.

We visited District 12 with Gale in mind, traces of him everywhere, carried by the wind.

**. **

In District 12, Peeta was all smiles, Katniss was all stares, and Haymitch was all loud talk.

Peeta played with Uriah, cooing and sweet. He even baked with Uriah, ending up with all of us covered in flour and an inedible end result.

Katniss slowly transitioned from just staring at Uriah like he was an alien to playing with him, often holding him close to her.

Uriah played with her braid and babbled out nonsense, and I think it was just what Katniss Everdeen needed to speed up her recovery.

Haymitch constantly threw Uriah up in the air, flipping him around and spinning him in circles. Haymitch would hold Uriah under his arm and just run throughout his messy house, hollering on the top of his lungs, an uncontrollable smile on his face.

I had a feeling Uriah would grow up to love his Uncle Haymitch very much.

"He looks a lot like you, Odair." Haymitch said gruffly one day, after Uriah was sound asleep. "With the hair and the eyes and all."

"So I've been told." I grinning, taking a swig from the bottle in my hands.

"No more than two bottles, Finn." Anxol called from the kitchen. Though she couldn't see me, somehow, she knew exactly what I was doing.

"And try not to go more than four, Haymitch." She adds as an afterthought.

"Good luck with that, sweetheart!" Haymitch hollers back.

"You too, Peeta! No more than two!" Katniss called. "You remembered what happened last time!"

Peeta's cheeks turned bright crimson, spreading throughout his face.

"What happened last time?" I asked curiously.

Peeta mumbles something indecipherable, taking another drink from his bottle.

"Composed a song about dandelions and bread." Haymitch laughs. "There was a line in there, too, about rain and sunshine; remember that, Peeta?"

"All too clearly." Peeta mumbles.

"But to put Peeta out of his agony," Haymitch grins, "back to your baby. Looks like a mirror of you, Odair. How'd you do it?"

"I have no idea how." I confess, taking another drink. Haymitch finishes his bottle and grabs another one. "Anxol's saying it's not fair. She hopes that the next one will look more like her."

"Oh, so there's more coming?" Haymitch raises an eyebrow. "Approximately how many?"

"Well, I'd like nineteen, but Anxol's limiting me to three." I sigh. "Women. They just don't understand."

Haymitch roars with laughter.

"What about you, son? When are you going to bring home some blue-eyed, brown-haired babies?" Haymitch nudges Peeta with his foot.

"Well, Katniss doesn't want to have any yet." Peeta admits. "But I'm holding onto hope for some soon. But at the same time, I don't want to force her into anything, you know?"

"You better hurry it up, son." Haymitch grins lazily. "You're only a man once."  
Peeta blushes again. "Well, you know, we're just engaged."

"Oh, go on. Rub it in. I'm the only one here who doesn't have a fancy gold band around my finger." Haymitch elbows me painfully on the shoulder.

"You never know, Haymitch. It's still not too late." I grin, rubbing my sore shoulder.

Haymitch roars with laughter, so hard tears were streaming down his face. Peeta and I make eye contact, both of us saying the same thing silently - _what are we doing here again?_

When Haymitch's laughter finally sobers, he wipes a few tears from his eyes.

"Oh, honey, I'm well past my prime."

"You never know, Haymitch..." I smirk. "There just might be a little nice lady across the street from you..."

"Hey, come to think of it, I do know of someone." Peeta grins, joining in. "Maybe I could introduce you two and you guys can have a lovely little night out to yourselves..."

Haymitch laughs again.

"Oh, you boys make me laugh. I'm perfectly content here."

Haymitch opens his mouth again, as if he was ready to add on to his sentence, but a loud crash stops him.

The sound of glass shattering breaks our conversation, coming straight from the kitchen.

"Are you two okay?" Peeta and I shout out frantically, the both of us in protective mode.

"We're fine, we're fine!" I hear Anxol call out, sounding like she was holding back laughter.

"Perfectly okay! No problems!" Katniss adds, she too, sounding like she was on the verge of laughter.

"Okay then." Peeta says suspiciously. "If you say so."

"You sure you're alright, honey?" I ask.

"Just fine, love. Don't worry about it." Anxol replies, sounding like there was a smile on her face.

Peeta and I glance at each other, shrug, sit back down on the couch, and take another swig of beer.

"What are you two she-devils doing to my kitchen?" Haymitch hollers.

"It's a little something called 'cleaning', Haymitch! You should try it once in a while!" Anxol shouts back.

"We promise we won't put up too many frills!" Katniss yells.

Haymitch only sighs deeply and takes a long gulp of his beer.

"Women."

**. **

When it's time to say good-bye, Anxol and I are reluctant to leave.

Anxol hugs all three of them, but lingers longer with Katniss, whispering something I can't catch into her ear. The two of them smile, and Anxol steps onto the train.

I give Haymitch and Peeta large bear hugs and give Katniss a hug, squeezing her tightly. Uriah watches us from Anxol's arms, still babbling out all the words he's learned from this long trip.

"Buh-bye, darling! Take care!" Haymitch calls. "Remember to come by for some more drinks!"

"Stay safe!" Peeta smiles. "Don't forget to write to us!"

"And we'll be sending out invitations to the wedding soon." Katniss smiles faintly. "So you have to visit again."

We all wave and call out our last good-byes, blowing kisses and yelling out last notes to each other. When Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch all fade from the distance, Anxol and I turn back to the compartment, watching Uriah roll around on the bed sheets.

"Going back home." I grin at Anxol, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Maybe we've never left." She smiles back, and before I could figure what she means, she presses her lips onto mine.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I swear, I enjoyed writing Haymitch a little too much. Possible story coming up for him in the future? Maybe, actually.

What did you think of the chapter? A little boy's time with Peeta and Haymitch and Finnick is bound to be a riot.

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review to let me know you're reading! (: Reviews are always much appreciated.

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	10. Time

Thanks for clicking & reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Uriah grows up quickly.

I never understood before, when adults said that time passed by so fast. Like in a blink of an eye.

The rebellion felt like ages. So did my Games. As well as my time at the Capitol - it seemed endless. And of course, the months without Anxol; they felt like eternities.

But with the troubled days behind us, and a happy family in front of me, time flies by too fast.

Uriah learns how to walk soon after our visit around Panem. Anxol has to stop me from grabbing Uriah the second he took his first step and dash to the ocean and teach him how to swim.

But every day, she lets me teach him in the bathtub. How to blow bubbles and stay afloat, even when the waves are rough.

The years go by so quickly. There was the visit from Paylor, and she was greeted by a walking, talking Uriah. Gale always seemed to find time for the two of us, and we bonded quickly with him. We didn't talk to him much in District 13, but now we were close friends. Gale loved playing with Uriah, and Uriah loved playing with Gale. Anxol always cooked treats for Gale, and I took him sailing. He opened up to us, and we would always support him.

He said that ocean took his mind off of things.

There were many pop-ins with Donnie, and occasionally, Sander with her. Johanna never came, but we always took out a few days each month to visit her - she is our best friend, after all.

And then there was Katniss and Peeta's wedding.

It was beautiful. Set in a beautiful meadow just in the outskirts of District 12, surrounded by flowers - dandelions, primroses, rues - we even spotted katnisses - there could not have been a better backdrop to the wedding of this beautiful couple.

Katniss' wedding dress - the real one, not the one she wore for the Quarter Quell interviews - was stunning. It was a creation from Cinna, her late designer - and like all of his other works, it was gorgeous. Flowing white train, careful beading; it was made perfectly for Katniss.

But she still was not as radiant as Anxol on our wedding day. But maybe that's just bias.

It was a beautiful, sweet ceremony. The birds and the mockingjays sang, their wings fluttering softly through the trees. Everyone was there - all the rebels, the remaining victors, Paylor, and even a few Capitol citizens like Effie and Tigris.

The after party was a blast - filled with champagne and drinks, supplied by Haymitch, of course. Anxol and I danced the night away, wearing the dress and suit that we had painstakingly sewed together.

But even though Katniss was the star of the night, I couldn't take my eyes off of Anxol in her elegant lavender dress.

Uriah had a blast, chasing the butterflies and seeping between the legs of the dancing people. He danced with Anxol and got a front-row seat from my shoulders. By that time, Uriah had just turned three years old.

It was a reunion, for old time's sake, almost. The rebellion had been three years ago, and the marriage of the Mockingjay was like a cherry on top of the victory.

Everyone was hugging each other, catching up the time that we had missed. I got to talk to Sander some more - he really is a nice guy - and Anxol and I were teasing him and Donnie the whole night. There was games and drinks and food, and it was a perfect, happy night of bliss.

Time froze that night, but as soon as the sun rose back up again, time sped up again.

**. **

When Uriah is three years old, Anxol and I have another child.

It's a gorgeous baby girl, with the same piercing pale grey eyes as Anxol. She was just as pale, with tufts of soft white-blonde hair sticking out of her head.

But something about her - something I couldn't put my finger on - didn't have the same quality as Anxol. Though she looked like Anxol in every way, just as much as Uriah looked like me, there was something a little off.

I realized, though this baby girl was beautiful and would most definitely grow up to be an exotic girl, she didn't have the same otherworldly, ethereal glow that Anxol had; the thing that so clearly told everyone that Anxol wasn't from Panem.

But the baby girl was still beautiful in every way. She was different from Anxol, just as Uriah was different from me. They both didn't have to follow in our footsteps.

"You can name her this time." Anxol smiles, the brightness in her eyes lighting up the whole room. "First and middle name."

"Anxol Enkeli Odair." I respond immediately.

"You're kidding me."  
"No jokes." I grin, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"_Finn._"

"Okay, okay! Give me a second to think about this." I said, combing through a list of names in my mind.

Anxol and I never knew the gender of our child until he or she was born. And though in those nine months, we both had our share of fantasy names, we never decide on it until the baby is born. Not until we see them first.

And when we do, all the names that we like just disappear from our minds, because no words could possibly even describe the little angels that we are given.

I hold onto the little girl, and she coos at me, her voice silvery - just like Anxol's. I stare at her, and her tiny rosebud lips, forming circles like she was about to say my name.

Then my eyes catch sight of her soft tufts of hair. White-blonde, just like her mother's. The memories that come with seeing the hair are clogging up in my chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Take your time, Finn. It's alright." Anxol whispers, sensing my momentary hardship. "Did something from the past bother you again?"

I nod, unable to form the words, the memories clogging my vision, each one stabbing me painfully. I focus on breathing, still staring at the little baby girl in my arms. So small, so delicate, just like Uriah when he was born.

When my voice finally works again, I have a name for my newborn child.

"Maggie Bea Odair."

Anxol smiles and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Maggie Bea Odair." She says, testing out the name in her mouth. "I like it."

"Hey, Maggie Bea." I whisper to the little baby, her little hands trying to grab my finger. "Welcome to the Odair family."

**. **

Maggie grew up, along with Uriah, almost too fast.

Uriah was a bundle of curiosity and mischievousness, always enthusiastic to perform tasks, even if they are meager ones like fetching daddy's shirt from the hamper. He was thoughtful and playful, always looking out for his little sister.

Maggie was just as cheery, always having a bright chirpy reply or comment to say. She was always dancing and moving - she can never sit still. Maggie was eager and sweet, and charmed every person she met.

I never told Anxol behind the reasoning of the names I chose, but I'm sure she knew it anyways - she knew everything about me.

Maggie. For Mags. Like the hair she loved to braid, the sturdy coil that she would make around Anxol's hair. Mags love Anxol's fair hair, and she always told me that she wanted to hold our children and braid their hair, too, maybe even teach them how to tie nets and catch fish. It only seemed right to name the little girl Maggie after her.

And Maggie's middle name - Bea - that was easy. My little sister, whose eyes I can still see so clearly to this day. Her bright green eyes that always held the same spark as Maggie. I will never forget them. How Bea's eyes were that extra push to take up Enkol's offer, which led me to Anxol, which led me to the love of my life. Bea - how could I forget her? It only felt right, for her, too, to have a part in my new life.

Uriah was a little trickier. My own father once told me that he was about to name me Uriah - it meant 'light', and my father always said, '_you were the light of my life, but as you grew, I learned you were the trickster that liked to pull pranks in the dark.'_

And even though Uriah was just as devious as I was - am - he was still the second light in my life. Anxol, the first. Maggie, the third. They all had an equal amount in my heart; my Angelfish, Sharkfin, and Bubbles.

My family.

**. **

Maggie and Uriah grew up quickly, just like all the adults said. Time seemed to fly before our eyes.

Swimming was second nature to the both of them - I made sure of that. But Anxol taught them songs and dances, her voice melodic and enchanting. She taught them the songs that she sang as lullabies to them their whole entire lives. I often woke up to the sound of Anxol and Maggie singing in harmony, preparing breakfast together; one sounding like wind chimes and the other sounding like bells.

I took all three of them to our little fishing trips every morning, making sure to see the sunrise across the ocean. Uriah helped Anxol with the fishing, and I taught Maggie how to dive for the prettiest shells .

Just like how I promised to teach Bea how to do the same.

Maggie and Uriah were always playing with other District 4 children, and they got along with all the adults as well. And of course, for our friends scattered throughout Panem, there were many visits and letters with photos attached to them.

And everything was just absolutely right.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	11. Invite

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"Maggie Bea Odair, let go of your brother's hair!" Anxol said strictly. "_Now._"

"Ooh, you're in _trouble _now, Magbee." I piped.

Anxol ignored me.

"You _do not _cut your brother's hair, do you understand? _Especially _not with the kitchen knives!" Anxol chastised the little girl.

"Say sorry to your brother, Maggie. You wouldn't want him cutting _your _hair, now would you?" I push Maggie lightly. "Now go apologize."

Anxol sets down Uriah, who she had been holding in her arms. He was eight years old, looking more and more like me with every day. Soon, Anxol wouldn't be able to hold him anymore, with the rate he was growing.

Uriah looked at his little sister, his eyes faintly pink-tinged.

"I'm sorry, Urie. I promise I won't cut your hair again." Maggie apologized. "Do you forgive me?"

Uriah sighs, but eventually gives in to Maggie's large grey eyes. We all did.

"Alright. I forgive you." He runs his hand through his already tousled bronze hair. "This time."

"Yay!" Maggie shrieks. "Will you play Mermaids with me again? That was so much fun!"  
"Bea..." Uriah said helplessly, turning to Anxol for help. "Mom?"

Anxol senses Uriah's plight and sighs, but turns to Maggie with a smile on her face.

"How about this, Magsie? You and I can play Mermaid tomorrow morning next to the cove. How does that sound?" Anxol crouches down and faces her daughter, who looks back at her, like a miniature version of herself. "I'll let you do my hair."

"Ooh! Yay! Can we put in shells and seaweed again?" Maggie enthuses, eyes bright. "Pretty please?"

"Yes to shells. No to seaweed." Anxol grins, picking up Maggie. "And that's that."

"Aww..." She frowns for a split second, but not before her sunny smile blooms on her face again.

"What about you, Sharkfin? What do you want to do tomorrow while mommy and Bubbles plays Mermaid?" I ruffle Uriah's hair. "I figure you don't fancy playing Merman, now do you?"

Uriah scrunches up his nose and shakes his head.

"Can we sailing? Or maybe diving off the cliff again! That was fun!" He hops up onto my back and clings onto me. "Pretty please?"

"I don't fall to your charm, Sharkfin. I'm afraid you don't have eyes like Magbee." I carry him to the dinner table, where Anxol and Maggie were setting up the table.

"But I have eyes like yours, and it works on the girls all the same." Uriah jumps off my back and onto his regular seat. "And it works for you, too. With mommy and with everyone else."

"Hush, Uriah, and eat your vegetables." Anxol says, but she smiles, eyes flickering to me with amusement.

The dinner table is silent as we eat, the only sound coming from the clattering of forks and the ocean behind us.

Anxol and I catch each other's eyes, and we hold the gaze, almost as if there was a thread connecting us. Anxol gives me a small smile, and I return with a half-grin.

I am aware of our children staring at us, but I don't break our connection.

Maggie sighs. "I hope one day someone will stare at me the way daddy stares at mommy."

Anxol and I finally break our trance, staring at Maggie, who was innocently playing with her rice.

"One day, Maggie." Anxol laughs. "One day, you'll find someone."

"And Uriah, too!" I grin, ruffling Uriah's head of shiny bronze hair.

"Yuck." Uriah sticks out his tongue, and we all laugh.

**. **

Anxol's POV 

A few days later, we get an invitation from Donnie, along with a very happy letter.

A wedding invitation.

I had known about her engagement with Sander, but getting the invitation still brought a happy smile on my face. Donnie's letter requested help with a few things, along with many questions about the preparations.

"What's that?" Uriah peers over my shoulder, as I read Donnie's letter. Finnick peers over my other shoulder, Maggie on his shoulder, reading as well.

"A letter from Auntie Donnie." I smile to them. "We've got a wedding to attend in four month's time."  
"Will Uncle Haymitch be there?" Uriah asks. "And Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss and Uncle Gale?"

"Of course they'll be there." Finnick answers, setting Maggie onto the spot on the couch next to me.

"How about Auntie Jo? Ooh - will President Paylor be there, too?" Maggie asks enthusiastically. "The President!"

"Yes, they'll all be there." I laugh. "A big wedding with all of your favourite aunties and uncles."

Uriah and Maggie both shriek, jumping around with happiness. They loved meeting their aunts and uncles, who are always more than willing to play with them.

Over the noise, Finnick shouts, "Alright, kids! Settle down! It's time for bed!"

"Aww! A few more minutes, please?" The both of them plead simultaneously, both doing their best puppy-dog eyes.

I turn to Finnick, the charm clearly influencing me.

"We have to be strong." Finnick breathes dramatically. "They can't get everything they want and become the old Capitol kids."

I grin and walk over to Maggie, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Daddy's right, you two. Wouldn't want that happening, now!"  
Finnick picks up Uriah in the same manner, and the two of us march to their bedrooms, tucking them in and saying good-night, switching places once we were done with the first child.

Within minutes, both children were sound asleep, snoring in their beds. Finnick and I share a devious glance, grinning with each other.

"Mission accomplished." I giggled softly. "Another day tackled."

"And now, time for _you _to go to bed, Angelfish."

Finnick scoops me up in his arms, just like he did in District 13 when I told him I wasn't a damsel in distress.

"But I'm not tired." I pouted, giving him my own puppy dog eyes.

"Well then, we'll find something else to do, am I right?" He winks at me, and I laugh.

"You are too much, Finnick Odair."

"Or maybe I'm just enough for you." He dips me, right in the middle of the hall, and gives me a kiss.

"All of that and more."

He laughs and carries me to our bedroom, the smiles never leaving our lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Is it just me, or is there just so much fluff in this sub-story? It's crazy!

Too much fluff? Not enough? Just right? Let me know! I don't bite, I swear (:

Anyways, just a short chapter (sorry) giving a bit of insight to the Odair household. And yes, there will be a lot of time-skipping from now on, just because even though I'd love to write chapters and chapters of every single year, I'd rather not make your eyes bleed and my fingers fall off. So I guess it's a win-win by using the lovely time-skip method. Just letting you guys know now!

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	12. Happily Ever After

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Donnie's POV

It's still all a little surreal to me.

The Hunger Games. The rebellion. The war. The deaths.

This life. It is unbelievably surreal, like I am going to wake up one day, and find myself to be twelve years old, getting ready for my very first Reapings with Anxol by my side.

But I wake up every morning to the bright sunlight and the familiar, comforting whir and buzz of District 3.

And I am reminded that this is not a dream.

This is life, and even my dreams can't compare to this.

I have Sander by my side - smart, sweet, funny Sander - and Beetee always looking out for me, though sometimes it's vise versa. I have District 3 and its endless knowledge, and I learn more and more every day.

It was hard, at first. To leave District 5, to leave Anxol, to leave all I've ever known. It was scary, to just realize one day that all I have ever known is now useless. That the knowledge and facts that I have been saving up for the past thirteen years is just... nothing. To wake up and realize that I know nothing in this vast, wide world.

It was frightening. But then, it was exciting.

All the new things to learn! All the adventures, possibilities, experiences - all of it is possible in this new world. And now I can learn it all - learn all the right things. I can actually use my knowledge to help others, to help improve some things.

I am not useless.

But moving away from Anxol was the most difficult part. It was heartbreaking, seeing her without Finnick by her side. They had known each other for six years at that time, and it was unimaginable to me to see her without him. They had practically infused themselves with each other; one was always with each other. And then Snow had ripped them apart, his last act of cruelty - and it was strange and just so _wrong _to not see Finnick with Anxol.

And it broke Anxol.

It shredded her to pieces, because that was a gap that a little sister cannot fill. It is the happiness that she had, that she clung onto, and he was gone. Finnick wasn't just some man, and Anxol wasn't just some lovesick girl. They were two beings, struggling to stay alive, and found refuge in each other. They were each other's safety, each other's happiness, each other's haven. And without him, Anxol just wasn't herself.

It scared me. It scared me so badly, being barely thirteen years old and seeing my older sister - who was always strong, protective, fiery - just fall to pieces. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have the slightest idea on how to help my sister again, and it ate me up on the inside, leaving her - leaving her all alone to grieve for her husband's death, unable to help her after all that she's helped me with.

But they found each other. They always found each other in the end, like a magnet pulling them together.

I had hoped, that one day, someone would hold me tight like Finnick held Anxol. That one day, I could stare at someone and have the magical connection that the two of them had.

That one day, I'll have a love like theirs.

**. **

Today was the day.

My big day.

My wedding.

It is crazy, that I would even meet someone and fall in love. I never thought much about boys - they were just adults, co-workers, employees, bosses - they were the same as me, yet, different.

But even though I dreamt of finding love like my older sister's, I never sought love out. I never deliberately searched for it, or even thought about it outside of my bedroom.

Love just kind of bumped into me. I guess it just works that way.

I had met Sander, and everything just fell into place. We didn't have to worry about the Hunger Games pulling us apart, like with Finnick and Anxol. We didn't have to worry about Snow selling our bodies, or mentoring children. No victor duties or prep teams.

In a lot of ways, our love had it easy.

But we had just clicked. I was fourteen, known for as 'Beetee's little helper' around District 3, just as that little girl from District 5 whose sister was Anxol Enkeli. And Sander was the nervous, anxious seventeen year old who was not only known for his intelligence, but for his kindness.

It had been strange. We started working together for the project we were assigned, and we bonded through it. Sander finally worked up the nerve to ask me out for a stroll around District 3 - of course, after I asked him out for dinner.

He never was the outgoing type.

But it was fine. He always had something to say, once he opened up. He seemed to know everything - I would ask him a question, and he'd know the answer.

He didn't like to go out very much, and didn't socialize often. I would always have to drag him out to new places, always curious to learn more about it. I took him out of his shell, and he was my voice of reason that held me in when I needed to.

Of course, he knew I was Anxol Enkeli's little sister - who didn't? - but he didn't bring up Anxol into our conversations unless I started the topic. It's not that I didn't like talking about my older sister - I could go on for _days _if you'd let me - but sometimes, it's the only reason why people talked to me.

To ask me how Anxol's doing. To ask if I could get Finnick's signature for them.

And truth be told, sometimes it's nice to have this little extra attention from my peers, but it was my label. Anxol's little sister. They all knew her and her story. Her secrets. Her job, and the reason behind it. Her love for Finnick, and her devastation when she thought he was dead.

I love my sister, but I had her shadow looming over me - it wasn't her fault, but something, this is just the way these things are.

But Sander didn't see me like that. He saw me as me, Donnie - and I think that was one of the first reasons why I was so interested by him. It didn't take me weeks and months to build up a relationship with him, convincing him of my skills and talents with slight persuasion to not bring up my sister. He had already known me for Donnie, and I didn't have to try and convince him of that.

He had already known me.

And I got to know him, and it was the best thing I had ever done. With time, I stepped out of my sister's shadow and became a figure in District 3.

I still remember having Anxol and Sander meet for the first time. I had confessed my insecurities, and my genius older sister - who was smart not in facts, but rather, experience - had told me she didn't want me walking in her footsteps.

There were some things I wanted to follow her in. Finding love. Having a happy ending. Having a beautiful child to call my own. But of course, I knew what she meant. I knew what she wasn't proud about.

And I knew that she only did those not-so-proud things for me. I can't hate her for that. She let the Capitol - the old Capitol - trash her name and her body, and let them build up a terrible reputation and a horrible fake persona that she had to wear every night, and she complied to it all. Everything they threw at her, she took. And she took it for me. There's no way I can possibly hate my sister for all the things she's done.

No, I love her more than anything in the world. But I'm afraid now, she has to share a place in my heart with Sander.

**. **

Sander proposed to me using one of his testers. He lead me to a room, and laced it with lights. He got down on one knee, smiled charmingly at me, and held out the ring. The room spelled out his question.

'Will you marry me?' circling the wall, lit up in a beautiful yellow haze.

It was a fairytale. But no, not like the ones that Anxol used to tell me, or the legends that I had heard about. There was no moonlit sky or soft breeze or music playing softly in the background.

This was my own fairytale, and it was just the way I liked it.

We had been together for about six years, and we were engaged for about two. Sander's the type to take things more slow; making sure everything is perfect. He was a perfectionist, and so was I.

I had, of course, asked Anxol to help me out with the wedding. How could I not?

She was eager to assist me in any way, resulting in many trips to District 3 with Finnick and her kids. It was a joyful time, seeing them so often.

Finnick had become like a brother to me, constantly teasing Sander and I. Anxol and him were more of the vivacious, flirty type, whereas Sander and I were more quiet and analytical.

Of course, I loved playing with my little nephew and niece. Maggie Sue lit up the rooms without any electricity, and Uriah always had new, creative ideas that I could develop into an invention. Despite the two of them and their constant tinkering with their work, I loved having them around.

Anxol and Finnick helped Sander and I with almost every aspect of the wedding - the venue, the food, the invitations, the dress. Finnick was the one who got a deal for the wedding venue - just the tall dome in the Justice Building - and Anxol was the one who managed to get a hold of some fashion designers from the Capitol to help me with a dress.

All of the planning lead up to this one day.

**. **

He looked perfect.

Wearing a crisp black suit, the same thick, black-rimmed square glasses perched on his nose. His beautiful chestnut brown hair was tousled, like it always was. I had to stop myself from running down the aisle to him to run my fingers through those soft locks of hair.

My eyes were on Sander, and Sander only. He was watching me with that beautiful bright smile that I love so much as I walked closer and closer to him.

It was that magical connection, pulling us closer and closer together.

And it pulled us closer and closer and closer, even as we stood next to each other. As the deacon spoke, as we shared our vows; the magical thread pulled Sander and I closer to each other.

Closer and closer and closer, until our lips met, declaring us husband and wife.

**. **

To say that night was perfect was an understatement.

It was everything I dreamed of and more. I could stare into Sander's sky blue eyes forever, and just stay in his comforting arms for all of time.

We danced, and I tried to, at least, wearing the soft, flowing cream-coloured dress Anxol prepared for me. I was surrounded by my friends and family, and it was a night that just seemed to go on forever.

At the first dance, it was beautiful seeing everyone swaying together with someone they loved.

I cuddled with Sander as we stepped around, my head leaning into his neck, where it so perfectly fit. No science I could think of could explain what we had, what I felt that night.

He looked down on me, and smiled, his adorable dimples showing again.

"I love you, Belladonna."

"And I love you, Sander."

We smiled and continued swaying to the music playing softly in the background. As we turned, I saw Uriah and Maggie, dancing crazily amidst the swaying adults, spinning and twirling each other in a madly choreographed duet. Not too far away from them was Anxol and Finnick, laughing at their children, holding each other close.

I caught Anxol's eye, and she smiles at me, her pale grey eyes glinting in the dim lights. I beam back at her, unable to contain my happiness.

The two of us were dancing with our one true love, ready to - or started to - live the life we had always dreamed about.

And we both finally got our happily ever after.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Just another short little chapter in Donnie's point of view about things. Because really, who can forget the lovely little Donnie? (:

If you're still alive and reading, it'd be nice to let me know that you're still there with a review!

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	13. Resemblence

Thanks for clicking & reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Uriah's POV

They say I look a lot like dad.

It doesn't take a genius to see that; I just have to look in the mirror every day to know that it's true.

The same sea-green eyes. The same windswept bronze hair. The same crooked smile and the same tanned skin.

I am the exact replica of him, and everyone says so.

But of course they do. It'd be crazy if someone ever told me I looked like my mum.

She's like a big 'look at me here!' sign in District 4. She's so fair, despite the fact she gets the same amount of sun as dad. Everyone is tanned, with sun streaks in their hair. But not my mum. Her hair is white-blonde, and her skin is forever pale, no matter how much sun she gets. She has the snow in her eyes, while my dad has the sea.

Well, Maggie looks like my mum. Just like how I look like my dad. It's a bit funny, really, how we look so much like one parent. It's fun scaring people sometimes.

But I've got big shoes to fill.

My dad is _the _Finnick Odair, and he is District 4's hero. He's so popular and everybody knows him. They always make way for him, and there's always a hug or some kind words directed his way. He is much loved in our district, and he is almost a legend here.

He's a legend _everywhere._

My mum and my dad, they're pretty well known. We go to the districts once every month - District 3, 7, and 12 - and the Capitol and occasionally District 5 - and everywhere we go, everyone knows my mum and my dad.

And, when I come to think of it, when I visit Aunt Jo or Uncle Haymitch, everyone knows them, too. All of them - Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta and Uncle Beetee and Uncle Gale - wherever I go, everyone knows them. Everyone makes way for them and everyone always ogles and stares.

Am I in relation with famous people? How are my parents and all their friends so well known? Are we just a very popular family in Panem?

I was confused for a very long time.

But then, I learned the truth when I was nine.

**. **

Maggie's my little sister, and by law, I have to love her.

I mean, I guess I'd love her even without the law. Maybe. Most of the time.

She always follows me, and it's nice to have when I'm lonely on the beach or something. But when I'm diving off the cliff with the boys, or when I'm trying to row my little boat to the pier, Maggie is always there - and I don't want her to be.

She's bright and all, and she always has something chipper to say. It can be a bit irritating on rainy days, when she's just this endless stream of chatter that makes my brain want to explode. But she's like a ray of sunshine, and she's the most charming angel I'll ever see - there's no way I can say no to her.

But there are those times when I just want to be by myself, and I just have to yell at her to go away. I want to think. I want to know. And I can't do any of that when she's just prattling on all day.

Dad says to be nice to Maggie, because she's still a teeny girl and cries easily. Dad always tells me to bring Maggie along to the cliffs for a dive, even when she never jumps and I have to stay up there with her instead of jumping off with the boys, or to take her out on the rowboat to dive for some shells.

But mum is always there to the rescue - or, well, most of the times anyways. She tells dad that I just want to be alone to think, and a boy my age should have some moments to himself. She says there's no better time and place to think than in the afternoon on my little rowboat. Mum's always willing to step in and play with Maggie when I really don't want to.

I don't think I can look at seaweed the same ever again.

But there's this law - it's called the Odair Law. The Odair Law states that we must always love each other, despite anything that we say or do. The Law says that we have to remember all the things we like about each other, especially when we're having a moment when we don't quite like them.

The Law is written out and everything, and all of us signed it. It's hung up on the wall in our dining room, and whenever one of us is in trouble, mum or dad - sometimes both - would point to the sheet of paper tacked up on the wall, and say, 'Odair's Law'. Then Maggie and I would have to apologize, because we love each other - we signed a contract, after all - and love doesn't have any grudges or anything like that.

But I'd still love my family even without Odair's Law. I guess it's just a reminder.

Magbee and I can use Odair's Law, too.

Whenever mum and dad are having a bad day and snapping at each other, Magbee and I can use Odair's Law.

Maggie and I started using Odair's Law on mum and dad when I was seven. Mum and dad had been fighting about something for a really long time, and though they were quiet, we could still hear them. Mum was yell-whispering something about 'insane' and 'visions'. And dad yell-whispered back stuff about 'metal' and 'trident'.

It had been real bad, even though they weren't loud and making the house rock. It was worse, almost, in a way, that they weren't yelling.

Anyways, so Maggie and I were just behind the door, trying to listen in on what they were yelling about. My mum and dad were rarely yelling at each other and fighting - they were all cuddles and smiles and kisses all the time - so we were really worried. I was holding on to little Maggie, who was four at the time, trying to make sure she didn't make any noises.

So then dad walked out. He muttered something about 'needing air', and just walked out the door onto the beach. Mum followed two seconds later, calling out dad's name over and over again, which was really weird because that was my name, too.

Mum and dad thought that Maggie and I were having an afternoon nap - well, Maggie having an afternoon nap, and me playing silently, watching over her. We weren't used to being in the big house by ourselves, and we got scared really quickly.

"Urie, I'm scared." Maggie had said. "What if mummy and daddy don't hug it out in the end?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "They have to, though. They have to follow Odair's Law."

"But what if they forget?"

I contemplated that question for a second. Sometimes I forgot Odair's Law, too, when I was especially annoyed at Maggie. But mum and dad always reminded me by pointing to the contract we had signed.

Suddenly inspired, I smiled, grabbed Maggie and the sheet hanging on the wall and walked out the door.

It was strange. I saw my parents on the beach, the wind blowing my mum's white-blonde hair like a flag in the blue world. They were standing apart from each other, arms crossed, just staring at each other.

And not like the happy stare that they always have with each other, or the stare that I have whenever I pass by the bakery. It was like angry staring - glaring, I remember now.

So mum and dad were glaring at each other. And I come along, holding Maggie's hand, who was just toddling after me. I stand right in the middle of them and hold up the paper as high as I could, so they could see.

"Odair's Law." I pointed to the large title on the top. "You guys have to love each other and remember all the things you like."

Mum and dad had stared at us, shocked at first to be seeing us out when they thought we were back at home, and second with the sheet.

"You guys signed on the line." Maggie piped up behind me. "See? Look - it says, it says, Fin..Fin..."

Maggie's baby teeth made it hard for her to talk, and we were still in the process of teaching her how to read. She could never sit through the whole lesson, though.

"Finnick Odair, Maggie." I turned back to her. "It says Finnick Odair. Dad's signature."

"But isn't that your name, Urie? Isn't that your signature?"

I sighed, having to explain to Maggie for the millionth time.

"Magbee, that's not me. Dad and I have the same name, but everyone calls me Uriah, right? That's my signature over there, 'Uriah Odair', right over there. Because I'm called Uriah, not Finnick." I tapped the sheet a couple of times, and moved it closer to Maggie for her to see the signatures.

"Ooh. I see now.. Urie! I can see the 'U'! It looks like a smiley face."

I sighed again and thrust the paper back to mum and dad.

"The Odair Law. Maggie and I follow along to it, and we always apologize and hug afterwards, right?" I grin. "Well, you two signed the contract, too. So now you gotta apologize and hug it out!"

Mum and dad just stared at me before turning to each other and sighing.

"I'm sorry, Finn."

"I'm sorry, An."

Then the two of them hugged it out, and kissed it out, too. Maggie and I had to turn away, partially because we're not old enough to be seeing people kissing and partially because watching mum and dad kiss was gross.

Mum and dad didn't fight much. They were always joking around and picking each other up, and they always seemed to be laughing. Of course, sometimes Maggie and I would walk down for a cup of milk, only to find mum and dad having some serious talk on the couch. Mum and dad were always playful and funny, but I guess they could be serious and mature, too. They always kiss and hold each other's hands, and they say their 'please' and 'thank you's to each other, and do all these nice things to each other that adults do when they're in love, like pulling out chairs. I never did understand that.

But sometimes, they would have their little fights. And it wasn't right, because mum and dad shouldn't fight - they loved each other. They always have the same thing in their fights, too - I always caught the same words. Maggie and I would always bring up the Odair Law, though, and things would be okay.

The Odair Law was, in my opinion, the best law in the world.

**. **

When I was nine years old, I learned something about my parents - about everyone - that answered all of my questions.

I had come back from school, and we had just started a new unit in Panem History. It was a really boring subject, but the teachers told it was important, so I guess I had to listen.

In Panem History, we were learning about the Hunger Games.

The teacher told me, after class, that I should ask mum and dad about the Hunger Games. I didn't understand why my parents would know anything much about Panem History - I mean, they were old, but they weren't prehistoric like my teachers - and they were fishers. But my teacher told me to, and I always listened to the teacher.

Most of the time, anyways.

I went home and right after dinner, when we were all sitting down on the couch, I decided to do what my teacher asked me to.

"Mum. Dad. What are the Hunger Games?"

In that instant, my mum and dad froze up completely. They sat as still as statues. I was afraid that I did the wrong thing, even though my teacher told me to ask them.

Mum and dad finally unfroze and started speaking after a few minutes.

"Should we tell them, Finn?"

"Uriah's nine years old. And Maggie's six. They're going to learn about it soon."

"Actually, I'm learning about it now." I piped up. "The teacher's starting a whole lesson on it tomorrow!"

They sigh.

"All the more reason to tell them now." Dad whispers to mum. "We wouldn't want the teachers to teach only half the story."

"But why would they do that?" Maggie asked innocently. "Why would the teachers only tell us half?"

"Oh, Magbee baby, it's because they only know half the story." Mum pulled Maggie onto her lap, and Maggie curled up instantly.

"But why would they only know half of the whole story if they're the teachers?" I wondered. "And how would you guys know the whole thing if you're just fishers?"

Mum and dad share another look, like they're speaking without opening their mouths. I've always wanted to do that. I tried it once with Maggie, but she only ran away.

When mum and dad were done talking-but-not-really, they faced us again.

"Maggie, Uriah, the Hunger Games was an event that took place in Panem a long time ago." Dad starts. I sit a little closer to him, to hear the story a little better.

"Ten years now, if I remember correctly." Mum adds.

"What happened in the Hunger Games?" Maggie asked. "What kind of game was it? Was there candy? How did you win?"

"Well... the thing about the Hunger Games is that you didn't really win." Mum said, hesitant, clearly troubled.

"But that's not fair!" Maggie pouted it. "That's not a fun game!"

I looked at mum and dad, and how uneasy they were; their mouths in a grim line, their eyes worried and upset. This topic obviously bothered them, and I felt selfish prodding them about it.

"Hush, Maggie. Let mum and dad continue." I nudged Maggie softly. "It's not very nice of us to keep on interrupting."

Dad smiles faintly, but it doesn't quite reach up to his eyes.

"Thank you, Uriah. And Maggie, yes, it was not a fun or fair game." He continued. "It was a game that nobody wanted to play."

"In this game, the Capitol asked for two...players from each district. One boy and one girl between the ages twelve and eighteen. These players were called tributes." Mum added. She reached out for dad's hand, and he held it tightly.

"Then, these tributes would go to the Capitol." Dad said grimly.

"Ooh! Did they get lots of toys?" Maggie squeaked happily.

"Mags!" I hissed.

"No, Maggie bear, they didn't." Mum said sadly. "These little boys and girls were put into these really uncomfortable costumes and wore strange makeup. They were asked a lot of questions and they had to answer it like they were happy."

"But they weren't happy." I whispered quietly.

"Yes, Uriah, they weren't." Dad smiled solemnly. "These tributes weren't happy, because one week after they were took away from their homes, they were put into this outdoor arena; a place specially made in the Capitol to look like another place, like a great, big dome trapping them all in."

"And then what?" Maggie whispered.

"Then these twenty four kids - two from each district, with twelve districts - had to kill each other." Mum said softly after a moment's hesitation.

Maggie and I were quiet for a second. Never had we heard about a killing. Yes, we knew what it was, but it has never happened in Panem before.

Or so I had thought.

"But why?" Maggie whimpered. "Why did these boys and girls have to kill each other?"

"They had to, because if they didn't, then they would never go home. They were stuck in this great big cage, and they wanted to go home because everything was scary. The only way they could go home was if they killed." Dad explained. "And if they didn't kill, then they didn't go home."

"But then why did they have to play this game? Why didn't they just put everything down and just say, 'I quit, I don't want to play anymore'?" I asked, horrified.

"Because if they didn't play, then their mommies and daddies and brothers and sisters at home would die. And their homes would be taken out like trash and their district would be destroyed." Mum said simply, her eyes haunted. "They had to play. They had to kill. And if everyone stopped playing, then the Capitol would put something in the arena - an animal, usually - to kill the kids for them."

"These animals were called muttations." Dad added, still holding mum's hand tight, and she turned, if possible, ten shades paler. "And the Capitol made these animals mean and scary with all of these extra things that didn't really make them animals."

Mum started to shake, shaking her head back and forth in small little motions, squeezing her eyes close. Her breathes were ragged and shallow, and dad instantly was by her side, whispering something in her ear.

Maggie curled up beside me, worried by how quickly mum reacted to this one definition - muttations.

Dad smoothed mum's hair and she seemed to melt into his arms, still shaking. He continued whispering in her ear, and she buried herself in his chest, looking no older than Maggie.

Dad had a haunted look in his eyes, and mum's fingers gently stroked the long scar on dad's right arm; a gash that ran down from his shoulders to a little past his elbow. He never explained to me how he got it, along with multiple other scars on his body.

When mum finally opened her eyes again, they were hollow and haunted. She held onto dad's hands tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Horrified and scared of how the mention of these Games quickly changed both my fun-loving parents, I did nothing but stare. But when I finally regained my voice, it was to ask the question that had been echoing in my head.  
"Who made them play these games?" I asked quietly.

"The President did. Not President Paylor, someone else. This old President made the Games happen, and he made everyone play." Dad answered.

"Are we going to play in these Games?" Maggie whimpered, her grey eyes big and fearful.

"Oh God. Oh, no, no, no, no." Mum replied instantly, stroking Maggie's fair hair. Her eyes were wide and her voice came out in gasps. "You two will never play in these Games. Ever. I promise."

Maggie and I both sighed in relief.

"Well, to win these Games - " Dad started.

"I thought you couldn't win." Maggie interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Technically, you could win. But the win wasn't really a win." Dad grinned, but there was no humor in it.

"I don't understand." Maggie pouted.

"You will, one day, Maggie bear." Mum hugged Maggie tightly.

I understood what dad meant.

"The winner of these Games was the last person standing." Dad continued, voice gravelly. "The last child standing. The last one still alive."

"This winner was called a victor." Mum sighed, eyes misty and haunted again.

There was a silence.

"What else is there about the Hunger Games? Dad?" I looked up to my father, and I felt like I was looking into a time machine of my life in the future. I would rather hear about these 'Hunger Games' here, with my mum and dad here to comfort me, than in the cold classroom with nowhere to hide.

"Well, they happened every year. And the Games were televised." Dad said after a moment's pause.

"Televised?" Maggie quirked her eyebrow.

"It means they filmed it on cameras and then put it on the television, honey." Mum explained to Maggie. "And then they made everyone in Panem watch the Games every year."

"And the Capitol citizens loved watching the Hunger Games. It was a celebration to them. The would bet on who would win and everything." Dad added grimly. "It was terrible."

"That's horrible!" Maggie exclaimed. "That's so mean!"

"Yes, it was." Mum smiled sadly. "It was very, very mean."

"How long did this go on for?" I asked, my stomach churning with the thought of the kids killing each other.

"Seventy-five years." Dad answered after a moment's pause.

"_Seventy-five years!_" Maggie and I exclaimed at the same time.

"B-but that's so many children!" Maggie cried.

"And that's so many deaths!" I gasped.

"It was."

"But it would've went on longer, if it weren't for your dear mother." Dad smiled, looking over at mum with that special look again.

"You two were alive at that time?" Maggie questioned.

"Remember what I said, Magbee? The Games ended ten years ago, which means your daddy and I would have been alive during the ending years of the Games." Mum explained to Maggie.

"How did it end?" I asked, curious.

"Well, that was the part I was getting into." Dad ruffled my hair. "You lovely mother over here started the movement that ended the Games."

"You started it?" Maggie looked up at mum in awe.

"You needed a movement?" I asked, looking at mum, whose eyes were closed again.

"Well, back in those days, the other districts were very, very poor and very, very helpless. We couldn't do anything to stop the Games, which is why they went on for so long." Mum answered, smiling sadly. "We couldn't overpower the Capitol because the Capitol ruled over us. So we needed a very large movement to stop them. A rebellion."

"A rebellion." I whispered under my breath, the word sounding like secret, a treasure, in my mouth.

"So your mother started the very idea of a rebellion." Dad continued, this time ruffling mum's long hair. "And Aunt Katniss started the rebellion itself."

"Aunt Katniss?"

"Yes, that's the one. She started the rebellion, and we all helped. Every auntie and uncle was a part of the rebellion - and President Paylor, too." Dad said.

"Were you two in the rebellion?" I asked quietly.

"Of course we were." Mum whispered. "We had to stop the Hunger Games. So we helped Katniss stop the Games and take down the Capitol."

"What happened after that?" Maggie pulled mum's hair lightly.

"Well, there was a very large war between the rebels and the Capitol and some of the other districts who didn't want to rebel." Dad said, with a pause. "And we won."

"So there's no more Hunger Games?" Maggie asks.

"There's no more Hunger Games." Mum repeats, smiling faintly. "And President Paylor became the new President and we rebuilt everything again. And then your daddy and I had the two of you."

"How do you know all of this?" I ask softly, my stomach turning with all the information. "You two are just fishers."

Mum and dad share another look again, worry clear in their eyes. There was a silence, with mum and dad staring at each other, communicating, while I looked at them for answers, Maggie fidgeting.

"Uriah, Maggie - we were both in the Hunger Games." Dad said finally, voice low.

"And we both won." Mum adds quietly, turning away.

"Y-you killed kids?" Maggie whimpered.

I was clawing for air now, the possibilities blooming in my mind - scenes of children dying, of kids killing, of _mum and dad _killing these boys and girls - I could imagine them looking just like Maggie and I, just a few years older, with blood on their hands that were identical to ours.

No, no, there was no way mum and dad could have been victors. Mum, who sang in the mornings and made the best cookies? Dad, who carried both Maggie and I at the same time on his shoulders?

No. It couldn't be. The Hunger Games were terrible enough, no, my parents couldn't be part of it too - no, no, no.

My stomach was somersaulting now, my heart in my mouth.

"We had to, Maggie. Please remember that, the two of you. We had to. We had to go home, back to our families." Dad sighed, pain in his eyes. "We were all very poor and hungry, and if we had died and left our families, then our families would have died, too."

"And we couldn't have let that happen. We couldn't let our family live in a world like that." Mum whispered. "And we were picked to fight. We were forced to go and we were forced to play. We had to."

Maggie and I are silent for a few minutes. I break the silence, my voice working despite the sick feeling spreading through me.

"Are all of our aunties and uncles winners of the Hunger Games, too?"

"All of them are. Except for Auntie Donnie and Uncle Sander and Uncle Gale. And President Paylor." Dad admits. "But everyone else are victors."

"So you all have killed before?" I asked, feeling nauseous, the weight of the truth crushing me. "Really killed?"

I look at my mum and dad, who were looking at me with upset, concerned eyes, broken half-smiles on their faces.

My dad, with his large muscles and tall frame. He was strong and fast, and swimming was second nature to him. He had the reflexes of a cat and the almost superhuman sense of hearing. But he was also very kind and playful - I couldn't imagine him killing anybody.

And my mum, wearing dad's overlarge shirt, looking so small and thin. She had always looked so angelic to me, though there was no denying her muscles - she had long legs and was just as strong as dad. But she was like him - so kind and sweet. She couldn't have killed.

And Uncle Haymitch, who was always a blast to be around. Quiet Aunt Katniss and pleasant Uncle Peeta. Funny Aunt Jo and friendly Uncle Beetee. All killers? They all killed? Kids like me? When they were just children themselves?

Impossible. I don't believe it.

The sick feeling in my stomach turns into something that feels like bile churning around, ready to pour.

"Yes. We have all killed." Mum said softly, her eyes shining with tears. "And none of us are proud of it."

Maggie was crying softly into dad's shirt while he comforted her, whispering quiet words to her.

I stared at mum, and her eyes were pleading with me. Her grey irises locked onto my green ones, and I finally understood dad when he said that her eyes were captivating. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

And in that moment, a random thought just burst into my mind.

I looked exactly like dad. But my eyes were the same shape as mum's - almond shaped. Wide. Thoughtful.

We both liked our quiet moments. We liked to think and reflect, and dad always said that mum saw and understood things that no one else did.

I was like mum in that way.

I stared at her pale grey eyes that were shaped like mine, and I knew we were the same. We understood. We saw. We knew.

I understood what mum did, despite the sickness in my stomach. What she was forced to do - what she and dad were forced to do. I knew what they felt from it, and how they feel about it now. I understand only a sliver of what they did, and though the thought of it disgusts me, I know that it is not their fault. They stopped it all. They balanced it out. They didn't even want to kill in the first place.

I understood and saw what they did. And I accepted it, because what else can I do? It is past us now, just history. And they all regret what they had done, what they didn't even want to do. I understood. I knew.

But that, still, was only half the story.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

Firstly, I am SO sorry about the irregular random update intervals! Even though I say that I post once every day, and I do (in my time zone, anyways) I know that my awkward timing probably makes it seem like I skip a day and/or post twice a day in other time zones. So I really do apologize for that, if you happen to be waiting for an update that doesn't come 'till much later than usual. Sorry! ): It's been a pretty hectic summer, but I promise that things will be back to normal(ish) tomorrow.

And I guess writing a chapter in Uriah's point of view makes up for it? Not really. Sorry ):

But aside from my terrible posting habits, how did you like the chapter? I got a suggestion from DreamingDementor to write in the kid's point of view, so I picked Uriah. How were things through his eyes? I don't know if at times I made him sound too kiddish and others too old. It's strange writing as a nine-year-old. Fun but strange. How did I do?

And finding out about the Hunger Games! Ahh! I really wanted it to be in Uriah's point of view, and once I started, I just couldn't stop. So it came out like a million times longer than I expected, because there's just so much to cover. Sorry if I made your eyes bleed reading this chapter. I just kind of smashed everything together with explaining Odair's Law and the Hunger Games and got this massively large, dysfunctional chapter. Sorry ):

Any questions? Suggestions? Comments? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review?

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	14. The Good and the Bad

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Anxol's POV

The kids were curious. And they should have been.

Finding out that your parents - and all of your aunts and uncles - were a major part in Panem's history and killed many people was not just something that you let slip by without knowing everything about it.

We answered all of their questions, no matter how hard it was.

Maggie had cried, but her tears eventually dried. She curled up in Finnick's arms like a little cat, just like how I used to with my own father. Her eyes were bright, as usual, but they had a grim look to it that I had never seen before.

Uriah sat on my lap, even though he often refused to nowadays. He always insisted that he was a big boy now, and that he didn't need his mummy's kisses or hugs when he was hurt. But now, in this moment, he needed me to comfort him - and I needed him to understand.

I didn't know when I wanted to tell Uriah and Maggie about the Hunger Games. I half wished that I would never have to, but I knew they would learn about it in school. And Finnick and I had agreed that we preferred to tell them ourselves.

The day just came a little more sooner than what I would have liked.

Finnick and I answered all of their questions, and explained everything - or, at least what we knew was appropriate for sharing.

We told them about sponsoring, and mentoring - how we met most of our friends through mentoring the Games. We explained the Reapings and the interviews and the parade. Finnick told them about training as a Career, and I explained the training scores and the Gamemakers.

"What arena were you in? What Games did you win?" Maggie asked, holding back a yawn.

It was almost the kid's bedtime, but I had a feeling neither of them wanted to sleep until they heard the whole story.

"I was in the 65th Hunger Games. And the arena was a cove, with these shark and lobster muttations." Finnick smoothed Maggie's hair, smiling sadly.

"I had won the 69th Hunger Games, where the arena was a large forest, a lake, and giant mountains." I go back to the memory of the arena, and it comes back all too easily. "There were swaying trees and slippery grass and muttation rams that..."

My throat constricts, remembering the muttation rams with their knife-horns and yellow eyes, piercing through Josephine's body. Her bright red blood on the snowy mountain, her sandy hair and her bright blue eyes, her love for Finnick and her unborn baby.

I didn't realize I was tearing up until Finnick crossed the couch and enveloped me into his warm arms. He hushed me and whispered comforting words into my ear as I buried my head in his chest.

When I finally stopped sniffling, the visions ceasing, I turned back to Uriah and Maggie, who were staring at the two of us.

Finnick held me close, and I melded into his arms as we continued explaining the Hunger Games. We told them about the Victory Tour and Katniss' Games; how we watched, how both her and Peeta won. Then we explained the Quarter Quell.

"But that's not fair!" Maggie wailed. "You guys had to go in _again _after they promised not to! They _promised_!"

Finnick and I laugh brokenly.

"The Capitol wasn't very good at keeping promises back then." I smile sadly. Maggie crawls over to my lap and sits on it again, while Uriah squeezes himself onto my lap. "I was the only female victor in District 5, and Aunt Jo was the only female victor in District 7. And Katniss, the Mockingjay - remember, she was the face of the rebellion - was the only female victor in District 12. So we all had to go back in."

"What about you, dad?" Uriah twists his head to look at Finnick, their matching green eyes meeting. "Did you go back in?"

"Of course I did. District 4 was a Career district, with many victors, but I volunteered." Finnick smiles solemnly.

"But why?" Maggie asks. "Why'd you volunteer to go back in when you knew you could die?"

"Well, deary, remember, I had to protect Katniss - I had promised Haymitch that I would." Finnick explains. "We couldn't let her die. Or else the rebellion would die, too, and we'd continue killing."

"Was it scary, volunteering, when you knew you could die?" Uriah asked Finnick, curious.

I was curious about that, too. I had never volunteered, and it takes a massive amount of courage to volunteer and walk up to that stage instead of just being Reaped.

"It was really scary." He answered. "And I almost didn't do it. But then I thought about your mum, and how she had to go in and how she might die. And I couldn't lose your mum, and I couldn't just watch as she died. So I knew I had to protect her until the very end, and that thought was what gave me courage to volunteer again."

I blush and smile at Finnick, not knowing this little piece of information about him. I kiss him lightly on the lips, and he kisses me back, smiling, before we both turn back to the kids.

Finnick and I explain about the rebellion, and District 13. We didn't say anything about me being tortured at the Capitol - that, we had to put a limit to. We simply left it as I was taken by President Snow with Uncle Peeta and Aunt Jo, while everyone else was taken by President Paylor to District 13.

"Was it sad for you, daddy, being away from mummy for so long?" Maggie asked, firelight dancing in her pale grey eyes.

"Knowing that mummy was with mean old President Snow?" Uriah added.

Finnick pauses, and we all turn to stare at him.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." He finally says, his eyes meeting mine. I smile sadly. "Those months were the saddest months of my whole entire life."

"Poor daddy." Maggie sighs. "Poor mummy."

"Yes, indeed." I smile faintly, holding my kids a little closer.

**. **

There were some things we couldn't tell our kids, just yet. Finnick and I left out the six years in between my Games and the Quarter Quell - the section of our lives that was infused with secrets and disgusting jobs at the Capitol. There was no way we could tell our kids that.

And of course, we left out the torture part of the rebellion, and how Snow gave me the visions. I didn't want my own kids having their own visions at night of what he did.

But everything else, we told. Katniss killing Snow. Coin and her assassination. Our wedding. Enkol and his Games. Finnick in the Star Squad, along with the lizard muttations. My family and the white world. The period of time when I thought Finnick was dead, and finding him again. The metal in his limbs and all the children we mentored.

We didn't mention how Finnick and I first met - we simply said that we bumped into each other at the Capitol. And we didn't answer their question directly about Finnick's family, only stating that they died shortly after Finnick was crowned a victor.

When we were done answering all of their questions, it was already very late. We were all tangled up with each other, just a mess of arms and limbs holding each other close.

"Alright, kids. We've told you enough for one night, it's time to go to bed." Finnick grinned, breaking the unhappy mood that we had been in for the past few hours. "You guys have school tomorrow."

"And no telling anyone else about all of this, okay?" I asked. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise!" Maggie chirped, hooking her pinky finger with mine.

"I promise." Uriah hugged me, arms flung around my neck. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and moved on to Finnick.

"Now, bedtime." Finnick announced. "We can miss tomorrow's morning boat trip so you guys can sleep longer."

Uriah and Maggie nodded, and leaped off the couch.

Finnick piggybacked Maggie all the way to her room, and I held hands with Uriah as we walked to his room.

As Finnick probably read Maggie a fairytale before she went to sleep, I tucked Uriah into his bed.

"What about the rest of the story, mum?" He asked, his green eyes seemingly glowing in the dark.

I froze for a split second.

"What do you mean, Uriah?" I asked carefully, kneeling next to him.

"You and dad took out six years of your story. You had your childhood before you were Reaped, and then you skipped over to Aunt Katniss' Games and the rebellion." Uriah sat up, staring at me, bronze hair dishevelled. "You missed the six years in between that you and dad had."

I only stared at my nine year old son in shock and awe, and he stared back at me with serious eyes.

"That's a story for another time, Urie." I sighed. "Until you're older."

"Is it because I won't understand?" He asked, cocking his head.

"No, you'd understand now." I try to pat his untameable hair down. "It's just that... you're still a child. And a child shouldn't have to deal with the knowledge of those six years."

"Was it that bad?" He whispered. "More terrible than the Hunger Games?"

"Well..." I think about the question thoughtfully. "You can't really compare it. But you shouldn't be burdened with it. Not now. When you're older, maybe."

"Okay." Uriah lies back down again, and I pull the warm blankets over him.

"What about what happened to you when you were at the Capitol while dad was in District 13?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I smile sadly, not sure whether to be proud or upset that my son was so perspective and observant.

"I'm just curious."

"I was, too. I don't blame you." I pat Uriah's head. "But that, too, is a story for another day."

"What if I already know what happens in that story?" Uriah asks, his question shocking me again for the millionth time that day.

I pause for a second, trying to compose myself.

"Then you're a smart boy." I sigh. "Now, it's time to stop asking questions and start sleeping. You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Kay." Uriah snuggles into his sheets a little more and closes his eyes.

"Goodnight, Uriah." I smile, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, mum." He whispers.

I start to get up, but then Uriah's voice stops me.

"Thank you, mum. For everything you did." Uriah mumbles quietly. "I understand."

I smile faintly, wondering if my son really understood all that I went through - or at least, what I told him about.

Maybe he did. And that's what I need most after all of this.

I get up and walk quietly to the door, staring at my own beautiful son, who reminded me so much of myself at his age, despite the fact that he looks identical to Finnick.

"I love you, mummy." Uriah says, taking me by surprise again. His eyes were closed, his breathing deep - I thought he was already asleep.

"I love you, too, sweetie." I say softly, staring at my son's small form.

I close the door gently, and though the visions of the past threaten to haunt me, I banish them all with the sight of my precious little son sleeping in a world that I helped fix.

**. **

After switching places and going to Maggie's room to kiss her goodnight, Finnick and I meet again in the main hallway.

"How are you?" He asks softly, stroking my arm.

"I'm fine." I turn away. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, too. I guess, with all that happened." Finnick smiles slightly. "I've been better."

We're quiet for a moment, staring at each other.

Finnick doesn't seem to have aged at all in the past nine years. He looks the same to me, the same lively boy that I had first met in the train compartment. The same boy who held me when I had bruises across my body, who told me to go to sleep and watched over me as I did. The same boy who had joked around with me when we were at the Capitol, and the same boy who kissed me and promised me that he would do anything to protect me.

Even though all of these years have passed, and we have had almost a decade of peace, I still remember the man that I married - the man that I fell in love with when war was waging, when I was on the brink of suffocation with all the hate and cruelty in the world.

I look at Finnick, and I whirlwind of memories seem to hit me in full blast, after reliving them all tonight.

Enkol, dying as the lightning bolt hit him. The charred bodies and burnt smell in the Shock. Donnie's birth. The fish Finnick sent Josephine and I, the ram that killed her. Vinster and the double-bladed sword. Countless Capitol men and terrible parties. My prep team and the cold, empty house in District 5.

Finnick spinning me around on our wedding day. Killing Woof and watching Blight die. Wiress' tick-tocks, Chaff twisting my arm, cutting the wire, the explosion. Running into Finnick's arms after being rescued and seeing him dead through Snow's headset. The drill and Johanna's tears; my secrets and Peeta's anchor to Katniss' name. Boggs and Primrose Everdeen, my wedding dress, the stars in the sky.

I remember it all, and I can see Finnick remembering them, too. Him boarding the hovercraft. Curling up with Donnie. Katniss coming in and telling me the news. Pleading with everyone still alive on the Star Squad.

Memories, moments, good and bad, all come rushing through me. I have tried blocking them out, because they were memories of the time of the war, and they give me nothing but visions. But after tonight, they are unstoppable, whirling around me like a tornado, brewing up all these emotions that I thought I had forgotten.

Looking at Finnick's troubled green eyes, I know he is experiencing the same.

Almost as if the thunderstorm of memories inside of me has to erupt, the tears start pouring. They start as a trickle at first, but they quickly morph into a river of tears.

I collapse into Finnick's waiting arms and they circle around me tightly. I hold him as tight as I can, and bury my head into his chest, the river of tears steady. Finnick buries his head into my shoulder, his soft, tousled bronze hair tickling me. I can feel his tears, too.

We stay like that for a few minutes, just crying silently in the hallway of our home, stuck in a strong embrace.

Some might have called us crazy. We were happy now. We had two beautiful children, and we had the love of our lives - each other. We lived in the most beautiful place in Panem, and we lived in a world that was filled with peace and fairness.

But all the happiness in the world doesn't cover up the bitterness of the past.

The memories haunt us, the visions terrorizing us. What we have been through, what we have done, what we have seen - these things just don't disappear overnight. In fact, they never quite do.

We live a joyful life now, but our past is inescapable. It always catches up to us, at one point or another. In our nightmares, in the simple tasks of our daily life. Seeing nets and remembering Mags. Feeling the rough skin of the deep scars on my back, or the jagged scratches on Finnick's legs. Our past is behind us, yet at the same time, everywhere we go.

And tonight, everything just came rushing back.

The memories. The old feelings.

Finnick and I are locked in a tight embrace, just crying into each other, remembering all of the times. Moments that make us want to curl up and die; winning the Games, a satisfied customer. Moments that make us want to cry with happiness; our wedding, Finnick's eyes fluttering open in the hospital.

When we finally break apart a few minutes later, both of our eyes are pink, tearstains on our cheeks.

"Angelfish, did I ever tell you," Finnick whispers, wiping a tear away from my face with his thumb, "that you are amazing and I love you?"

"Many times." I give him a watery smile. "Did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful man - inside and out - in the whole entire world?"

"I'm afraid I haven't heard that one yet." He grins, but it's a little wobbly, his eyes watery.

I laugh, and Finnick smiles. When my laughter subsides, I stand on the tips of my toes and circle my arms around his neck, giving him a long kiss. He lifts me up, his arms holding my waist, my feet not even touching the ground.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" I whisper when we pull apart, my mouth brushing his.

"We have." He says softly, his breath sending shivers down my spine. "'To love you in every weather, every situation', right?"

I open my eyes in shock and stare at him, a pleased smile blooming on my face.

"You still remember our wedding vows?"

"How could I not? I hope you still remember." He grins, spinning me around.

I giggle quietly, careful not to wake the kids.

"' I promise to be everything you deserve and to stay afloat even when the ocean is rough'" I smile. "I still remember. Don't worry."

I slide down a few inches, my feet almost touching the floor again. Instead of standing on my own, though, I wrap my legs around Finnick's waist and press myself closer to him. He smiles and looks at me, never breaking eye contact.

Finnick. The man who has been there for all the terrible times, and stayed with me. The man who I love, and I know loves me. We have had all the bad experiences in the world, and lived through them together. And now, with our happy days, we have each other still.

This is all I will need. Someone who has been there through the good and the bad.

"I love you, Anxol Odair." He grins crookedly, driving me insane.

"And I love you, Finnick Odair." I smile, kissing him lightly on the nose.

"For this life and through the next." He whispers softly, kissing me with a faint smile on his lips.

"For all of eternity." I mumble, captivated by his sea green eyes.

"Sounds good to me." Finnick grins.

And it was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Memory blast chapter! Ah! Going through four sub-stories (sort of three) and condensing it all into one chapter! Well, that's what it seemed like to me.

Yup, just a lovely little recap chapter in good old Anxol's point of view - I swear it'll go back to Finnick's perspective soon!

Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedback? Feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	15. Love & Families & Overemotional Adults

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Maggie's POV

I wish that one day, I'll find someone who looks at me the same way mummy and daddy look at each other.

They always have these little glances with each other, and even though it's yucky when they kiss, I still think it's really sweet. Daddy brings mummy flowers and shells almost every day, until our walls are so filled with tacked-up pretty seashells.

Mummy and daddy always do things like that. They take these long strolls on the beach at night, and they hold hands and talk, their footprints in the sand. Daddy takes mummy out on his sailboat on certain days, and the two of them swim together, playful, like dolphins.

Daddy would carry mummy everywhere - running across the beach in a piggyback, or down the stairs like she's a princess.

And I did think my mummy was a princess and that my daddy was the knight in shining armour.

Mummy and daddy always had something nice to say to each other, and they were always smiling. The two of them were my heroes, and they were my picture perfect vision of a fairytale ending.

Mummy had long, silky white-blonde hair and radiant pale grey eyes. She was tall and slim, and one day, I hope that I will look like her. Everyone says I will, since I look exactly like her when she was a kid, but I think it's impossible that one day, I'll be as pretty as my mum.

Daddy looks like a character in one of those legends that District 4 has. His eyes are the colour of the sea, and he has messy bronze hair that looks like he's been in the wind all day. Daddy's big and strong and muscle-y, and whenever I hear a legend around the fire about a god and a sea nymph, I automatically picture mummy and daddy.

I like picturing daddy as a sea god and mummy as a mermaid instead of the two of them as murderers.

Learning about the Hunger Games was sad. I didn't want to know, but the same time, I really needed to know, if that makes any sense. It made me cry, how mummy and daddy had to play these Games over and over again when they really didn't want to.

It was just so unfair! They couldn't quit and they couldn't win. I hated being forced to play any game that I really didn't like. And if I really, really, _really, _didn't want to do something - like dive off the cliff - no one forced me to. I couldn't imagine being forced to kill someone my age.

It was really scary, trying to imagine the Hunger Games. I had a few nightmares for the first week or so after we talked about it, but mummy and daddy were always there to give me hugs and kisses and some cookies and milk. And then things were fine.

When Uriah and I saw our aunts and uncles again, things were all funny. Uriah and I couldn't have the same amount of fun again, knowing what they did. All of our aunts and uncles sensed this, and they would look worriedly at mummy and daddy. Then, mummy and daddy would just say simply, 'we told them about the Hunger Games', and all of our aunts and uncles would give us this knowing look and pat us on the head.

Uriah didn't really like being treated like a child, but I guess it was okay with me. I didn't really want to grow up. Not yet, anyways. I liked being small and being able to stuff my hands into the tiny cracks in the rocks to get a pretty seashell that no one else can reach.

But I knew, we all have to grow up at one point.

**. **

Mummy loves to sing. She sings when she's cooking and when she's cleaning - she has such an enchanting voice. She sings these little lullabies that she sang to Uriah and I when we were babies, and she would sometimes make up these small songs on the spot, too. Daddy says that mummy is actually a siren, since she swims like a mermaid and her singing is beautiful enough to drown a man.

Mummy also loved teaching me how to braid my hair. She always braided her own hair into this elegant braid around her head, and she taught me how to do it on myself. She said grandma Mags used to braid her hair. Daddy would teach Uriah how to tie knots and make nets, so that we have large nets in our rooms on the ceiling holding all the seashells, sand dollars, and starfish that we collect.

Mummy and daddy taught us how to weave baskets, swim, and fish. Mummy even taught us some science-y things about electricity, which I thought was cool.

Mummy and daddy taught us how to swim from the moment we were born. Daddy said that he learned how to swim before he walked, and that he wanted us to learn that, too. Daddy's a natural at swimming - he's more like a fish than a man. He holds his breath for _forever _and swims faster than any boat.

Mummy said that she didn't learn how to swim until she was eighteen, but I don't believe her. Sure, she can't swim as fast as daddy or hold her breath for as long, but really, who can? Mummy was so graceful underwater, and she flowed with the waves, looking like she was a part of the ocean. She always looked like a mermaid to me, underwater, with her long hair flowing behind her, moving so elegantly.

Urie and I can swim pretty good, too. Already, I can swim farther than all the kids without getting tired, and Uriah can beat even the eighteen-year-olds in a swimming race. I'm always his number one fan, cheering him on for every race.

Daddy loves bringing the whole family out to the ocean to just dive or fish, or play underwater tag. Sometimes we play hide-and-go-seek at the cove, and if everyone's in a really, _really _good mood, then _maybe _they'll play Mermaids with me.

Mummy and daddy love to play. They always have these little pillow fights, and we always need to get new pillows and clean up all the feathers. Mummy and daddy always hit each other with pillows in their large bedroom, and they smile and giggle and laugh and shriek as they roll around on the bed, feathers falling down everywhere.

Mummy and daddy would just come down to breakfast like that, feathers in their hair, holding hands, these big smiles on their faces.

Once, when our family was re-painting a house in District 4 - there was a fire overnight, and mummy and daddy volunteered to help rebuild it - mummy and daddy painted one room while Urie and I painted another. When Urie and I finished, we went to go check on them, and we found them completely covered in yellow paint, rolling around laughing on the floor.

Mummy looked like she was a blonde, and daddy looked like he fell into a pot of melted sunshine. The whole room was splattered with yellow splotches, just like their clothes. I thought the paint brought out the sun in mummy's smile and the gold in daddy's eyes.

Uriah and I helped mummy and daddy repaint the whole room again, and the two of them were just joking the whole time, painting each other in between each stroke, kissing each other as an apology.

In the end, Uriah and I ended up doing the same thing; having a paint fight, rolling around, trying to cover each other in the most paint. Mummy and daddy joined in, and our whole family had this paint war - mummy and Uriah against me and daddy.

We were a big, happy family, and that's why I wake up every day with a big smile on my face.

**. **

When Uriah turns twelve, mummy and daddy are frantic. They run around the house with big eyes, and then they suddenly stop and continue on like nothing happened. It was strange, seeing them like that. It would have been funny if their eyes weren't so panicked.

At first, I was really confused as to why they did that. Then, Uriah told me as we walked to school.

"Mum and dad were in the Hunger Games, remember?" He whispered, checking over his shoulder. "The Reapings were for children between the ages twelve and eighteen, so I guess now that I turned twelve, it really scares them."

"But there's no more Hunger Games, right, Urie?" I asked innocently, staring up at my big brother's sea-green eyes. "Isn't that a bit silly?"

"Yeah, Maggie, there isn't any more Games. But it isn't silly." He patted my head and smiled. "The Hunger Games scared mum and dad a lot, and they haven't been quite the same afterwards. I guess just things like this just remind them of the Games."

I nodded like I understood, when I really didn't.

"You'll see, one day." Uriah grinned, catching sight of one of his friends. "But for now, it's okay. See you later, Magbee! I'll be back to pick you up after school!"  
Then Uriah ran off to join his older friends, and I went to my friends - Odessa and Sienna. We chattered on about Odessa swearing that she saw a mermaid the other day.

And all traces of the Hunger Games disappeared in my mind.

**. **

When I turned twelve, mummy and daddy weren't as panicked as they were when Urie turned twelve. But they were still really concerned, watching me with worry in their eyes. But everything was okay, because after school, I went to weave mummy a crown with the lavender flowers she likes and weave daddy a large basket using the tall grass he showed us. I gave them the crown and basket when I went home, as an 'I'm okay, don't worry' gift.

When I was twelve, Uriah was fifteen. Uriah still liked playing with the boys and racing, but I liked how he always made time for me. He would take me out on his little rowboat and help me spot little angelfishes swimming in shoals. Angelfishes were my favourite fishes in the whole ocean.

My friend Sienna had an older brother - Shawn - who was Uriah's age, and Sienna always complained about how Shawn teased her and never played with her. I'm really thankful that I have Uriah, who will play with me, most of the times anyways.

Then, that year, we had a surprise visit from Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss. They had a beautiful little girl, which they named Leora. She had big blue eyes and soft brown hair, and Aunt Katniss even let me hold her. It was really fun, playing with Leora. Uriah said that he loved playing with me when I was a baby, and now, playing with Leora, I understood what he meant.

Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss played with us and Leora for five days, and on the last day, we had a really big bonfire outside, with lots of food and drinks.

Then, Aunt Katniss gave mummy a big hug, and Uncle Peeta and daddy threw their arms around each other. Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta then announced to mummy and daddy that they wanted to make them Leora's godparents.

I didn't quite understand the concept of godparents. I think they were like super-special uncles and aunts or something. I knew that Aunt Jo was Uriah's godmother, and that Uriah got to call Aunt Jo 'Auntie Hanna'. Aunt Jo always has this big smile whenever Uriah calls her that, and sometimes it looks like she's about to cry when he does.

Uncle Gale was my godfather. He comes by once every while from his important job to visit us. I called him 'Papie Gale', and he would always give me a smile with all his teeth - something he rarely did - and pick me up and carry me around like I was a ragdoll. He always looks like he's about to cry, too, whenever I called him 'Papie Gale'.

Adults, I learned, were very emotional.

For that night, we just enjoyed ourselves under the moonlit sky, with the big roaring fire next to us, and we all laughed and cried for no reason at all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

I'm on a split POV spree! I swear, the next chapter will be back to Finnick's point of view. But for now, how did you like little Maggie's chapter? I love writing in her perspective - she's so happy and chipper and so much fun to write as.

Also: an apology for this chapter's title. I really couldn't think of a proper title, and as you know, my title-skills are extremely lacking. Sorry about that ):

Anyways, so, since this sub-story is already at chapter 15 (already?) I'm afraid I'm going to have to start wrapping things up, since I'd prefer if things didn't get out of hand and spiral through to like fifty chapters or something. I'm trying to keep things under twenty chapters so your eyes won't bleed or fall out or any other injury that I'm most likely responsible for. Just a quick heads-up to let you guys know. I can't quite believe it myself! I'm not ready for all of this to be over!

If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or feedback, please feel free to leave it as a review! They are always much appreciated and welcome (:

Next chapter, as per usual, will be up tomorrow.


	16. Grown Up

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

This chapter is back in Finnick's point of view!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Time is a thief.

The days, weeks, months, years; they pass by too fast.

Donnie has her first child when Uriah is twelve years old. Anxol, of course, goes to District 3, along with the rest of us, to give her support and help. It's a beautiful baby girl, and she is named Rylee - her blue eyes change colour, fighting between her parent's genes of pale blue and sky blue.

Uriah and Maggie love playing with Rylee. She grows into an intelligent and beautiful little girl, with freckles across her nose and wavy chestnut brown hair.

Then, Katniss and Peeta have their first child three years after Donnie. Leora Everdeen is a healthy, bubbly baby girl, and Katniss and Peeta have never been happier. Then, five years after Leora is born, Katniss and Peeta have another child - a baby boy named Aiden.

They have healed.

Anxol and I stand by and watch as our children grow up. Ten, fifteen, twenty years old. Uriah comes up to me and asks me for advice on girls - which I have a lot to offer - and I am there to go fishing for countless hours when he's heartbroken; wishing for company, but at the same time, silent solace.

Anxol and Maggie have chats for hours in Maggie's bedroom while Uriah and I go out to swim. Anxol makes ice-cream and her homemade treats for the two of them when they have their first heartbreak, and she is the only one that Maggie spills her heart out to. I hold Maggie when she cries over a boy, and I personally visit the boy himself. Anxol is the one who connects with Uriah when he has one of his moments, and he always cuddles with her when he's upset - he can't do that with me.

Anxol can do some jobs that I can't, and I can do some that she can't. We balance each other out, like we always do.

But in the end, after endless trips around Panem for advice and what seems like millions of gallons of ice-cream and hours of floating around in the sea, Maggie and Uriah find the person that they truly love - the person they are ready to spend the rest of their lives with.

Uriah marries when he is twenty-two years old, to a gorgeous girl named Cassidy, who was one year his junior. I have met her parents, and we get along well. During the many dinners that Uriah brings Cassidy to, we have gotten to know her as well.

Despite her flaming red hair, Cassidy is calm and thoughtful, and is sweet and polite. She's easygoing and quick to laugh, and though she might not be as adventurous as Uriah, she accompanies him anyways.

They climb mountains and explore the seas, and my little Sharkfin has found his mermaid.

I knew Uriah had a thing for girls with freckles.

Cassidy walks down the aisle, her hazel eyes shining. In the bright sunlight, no one can tell if her eyes are green or brown, really. She walks down to Uriah, who smiles at her and looks at her with all the love in the world. I am reminded of my own wedding day, watching Anxol walk towards me, my heart bursting as she did.

I still have that same feeling whenever I saw her.

Anxol and I sit with Maggie in the front row, cheering and crying when the two of them kiss, declared husband and wife. Anxol is a mess of tears and laughter, saying how unbelievable it is that it feels like just yesterday, her little son was just a baby in her arms.

And I agree with her. The years go by so fast.

We partake in the celebrations and welcome Cassidy into the family, loving her almost as much as Uriah loves her.

And our family began to grow.

**. **

When Maggie is twenty-one, she marries. She marries Rylan Paxon - two years her senior - who is every bit as enthusiastic and upbeat as she is - the only person who can keep up with her. He's just as wild and carefree, though he is also protective and hardworking. Rylan is caring and is a real romantic guy - bringing our little Magbee flowers and gifts, taking her out to walk underneath the stars. Despite the fact I don't want my baby Bubbles to grow up, I have to admit that Rylan is a perfect match for her.

Rylan and Maggie get married on the cliffs of District 4, changing things up a bit. They end the ceremony by jumping off the cliff together, just like how Uriah and the boys always did when they were younger - and they still do.

Maggie never liked jumping off the cliff, and she hated it, in fact. But on her wedding day, she jumped down to the waves below, facing her fear of heights with her new husband's arms wrapped around her.

My little Bubbles, married.

And Anxol was just crying, because her two babies are all grown up and swimming away from her. I won't lie - I was crying, too. How is it, that it feels like Uriah and Maggie were just babies in their diapers, cooing over the ocean's waves?

The time that goes by makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

**. **

Uriah has a beautiful baby boy soon after his marriage. With his mix of hazel eyes and bronze hair, he does not look like a copy of his father, and of me. I don't know whether to feel relieved or upset.

Baby Landon is precious, and Anxol helps Cassidy with the childbirth, along with Mrs. Everdeen and Cassidy's own mother. When the baby is finally born, time just froze.

Anxol and I were grandparents now.

It was surreal, holding my grandchild - my _grandchild _- in my arms. Seeing my little son, grown up as a man with a family and a wife, living life as a fisherman, just like me.

Then, Maggie has her first child a year after Landon is born - or rather, we all get a surprise - she is having twins.

Anxol just can't stop crying, and half the time I don't know if they're happy tears or sad tears. I comfort her either way.

Two girls are born, with her mother's pale grey eyes and their father's jet black hair. The eldest is called Peyton, and the younger one is called Paige. The two grow up to be just as bubbly and talkative as Maggie herself - how could they not, living with two parents that are so energetic?

Uriah's second child is another boy, still keeping the bronze hair and green eyes. But this child has his mother's fair skin and pink lips, and shares the same button nose.

To my delight, Uriah names him Casper.

I can only stare up at my son; my thoughtful, understanding son, and give him a shocked stare. He returns my look with a half grin, fish hooks pulling one side of his lips up, and I am struck with déjà-vu - how many times have I given that look to Anxol?

But I can't stop the tears that flow when I hold little Casper, and Anxol smiles sweetly and kisses me on the cheek, murmuring encouraging words into my ears.

Casper. Little baby Casper, my little brother. Who loved eating clams and took care of his pet shellfish lovingly. Who died after Snow tortured him, who looked up to me because I was his big brother, his role model, his hero.

I only told Uriah about Casper once - when Uriah was only thirteen years old. He must've remembered, all this time. My intelligent, caring son.

When Uriah told me his second child's name, I pulled him in for a bear hug and clapped him hard on the back as I cried.

"Thank you, son. Thank you."

"It's no problem, dad. I really should be thanking you." Uriah had smiled, a reflection of the man I used to be at my happiest moment. "You have done so much."

And we stayed like that, father and son hugging each other tightly, whispering the words that we have always wanted to say as our wives watched us, smiles on their faces.

**. **

Maggie's third child was a son. He had his father's turquoise eyes, but his shock of white-blonde hair made it obvious that he was Maggie's child.

"I want to name him Elliot. Elliot Enkol." Maggie had grinned. "Elliot Enkol Paxon."

Anxol smiles at her baby girl and pulls her into a tight embrace, like how I did with Uriah two years ago.

"Can't let dad have all the attention with Casper, now can we?" Maggie said, voice muffled. "We have to remember Uncle Enkol, too."

"Oh, sweetheart. Thank you so much." Anxol whispered, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"It's no problem, mummy." Maggie said simply. "I love you."

"We love you, too, honey. Oh, you've grown up so much." Anxol sniffles, hugging Maggie again. "My little baby."

"I'll always be your little Bubbles." Maggie laughs, patting Anxol on the back. "And Uriah will always be your Sharkfin. So don't cry, mum."

This only made Anxol cry more, until she was nothing but laughter and tears mixed together.

Our children had their families, and they had their happiness that they so deserved.

And Anxol and I were back to the start - each other in the house by ourselves, our love and our happiness giving us bliss.

But this time, we go back to our empty house knowing that our children - our own children - have started making their way into the world, and we sit down, knowing that we did all that we could.

They have to swim by themselves now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

Sorry for all the characters kind of thrown in your face - I didn't want to divide this chapter into too many sections, so I put them all together and got the end result of a chapter with a million new characters. Sorry! They will appear (sort of) in the next chapter, as well as another bomb of characters. Sorry - it's a really bad habit of mine.

So, what did you think? Let me know through a review or a private message!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	17. Death

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

My reflection in the mirror changes.

Small, scrawny boy with an innocent smile. Haunted, hollow young man with circles underneath his eyes. A broken man in the mirror, cheeks sunken, heart shattered.

A newlywed man with the sun in his smile, the sea in his eyes, and an angel by his side. A proud new father, beaming, with his two children in his arms.

As time goes by, my reflection changes. Grey hairs start showing, and my back starts to stoop a little. Wrinkles begin appearing at the corners of my eyes and at the side of my lips - Anxol calls them laugh wrinkles from laughing so much.

Anxol starts changing, too. Her white-blonde tresses start becoming just snowy white, and there are creases near her eyes and on her forehead.

But she's still beautiful. And she tells me the same.

Our eyes stay the same, though. Though time changes almost every aspect of ourselves, our eyes stay the same. Mine are still the bright green of the sea, and Anxol's is still the pale grey of the snow.

Decades of time passes, but we look into each other's eyes, and we see the young man and young woman that we saw on the very first day we met.

**. **

Our grandchildren - Peyton, Paige, Elliot, Landon, Casper - they are all frequent visitors in our little home. Anxol and I keep each other company, just like we used to before Uriah and Maggie were born. We sail every morning and every evening, and take our strolls on the beach. We hike up the mountains, climb up trees, and walk through the markets.

But when our grandchildren come to play, we spend all of our time with them. We teach Maggie and Uriah how to change their diapers and how to get them to eat the vegetables they don't like.

We play with our grandchildren, little games and activities, when their parents - _our _children - have to work. Anxol and I love spending time with our grandchildren, singing lullabies, baking treats, swimming, running - just getting to know the little boys and girls that will take over Panem one day.

And then our little grandchildren got married, and we attended the ceremony. We watched as our children's children fell in love and bear children - our great grandchildren - and we took care of them, too. We took care of them the same way we took care of our grandchildren.

We loved them and we cared for them, playing with them and just reminiscing.

Remembering what it was like to hold our little baby Uriah and Maggie for the first time.

Just to wonder where all those years went.

**. **

Death is inevitable.

It had to happen. We knew it would happen.

Sometimes, we miss it, just by a hair. We all experienced it before - during our Games, during the rebellion. Every bullet fired in our direction is a brush with death. Just our names coming out of that Reaping bowl itself is an invitation from Death, and by winning, we missed out on the party.

It all happened to us at one point or another.

When I was at the Capitol with the Star Squad, dragging myself to Tigris' place with the bullets embedded in my body.

When Anxol was captured by Snow and tortured for two months, on the very brink of death.

But in the end, we can't avoid death. We have to stop our little dance and welcome death with open arms, and just say goodbye.

We're lucky that we have time to say goodbye to the ones we love, to cherish the last memories - so many people didn't.

**. **

Beetee is the first to go.

It was a terrible day, getting a tearstained letter from Donnie, saying that Beetee passed away in his sleep. Everyone went to District 3 to celebrate the genius of Panem and give our wishes and farewells.

Donnie was in tears the whole entire time - she had been living with him for so many years, and he raised her in those years like she was his granddaughter.

Everyone cried for Beetee, but not the victors and the rebels. We had seen worse death, had almost experienced a worse death - this death was peaceful. Beetee had a good life. He was a good man. And though we mourned, we celebrated all that he had done and the longevity he had, blessing us with his presence.

We said our goodbyes to the man who had a golden heart and a computer brain, his thick glasses folded neatly in his hands.

But it was not the last goodbye.

**. **

Haymitch was next.

Death was merely counting down time, ticking off our names from his list - he had been waiting a long time, and now was his chance to steal us away.

But no, Death was merciful.

Haymitch died almost a decade after Beetee. Katniss and Peeta stood, as still as statues, in front of his gravestone. Everyone mourned the loss of the great man - drunk most of the time, but yes, great. Uriah and Maggie shed tears, remembering their uncle who would lift them up and spin them around even when they were getting too heavy to be carried.

We stood in the graveyard in District 12, the number of old rebels decreasing, but still standing as tall and still as the soldiers we were so many decades ago.

**. **

Paylor's death was greatly affected Panem.

She was a good President - the best we have ever had - and her deeds were well known. She led Panem well, and made sure she left with a respectable leader to follow.

Everyone grieved for President Paylor; from the citizens who followed her just lead to the friends and family she touched. But President Rallison was a kind man, and he helped us through the death.

We all stood at the Capitol, watching the wind blow her ashes north, east, south, and west - because she worked for everywhere in Panem and cared for all the districts - so in death, it was only natural that she be spread out like she was in life.

**. **

Mrs. Everdeen passed away quietly.

Anxol and I were just doing a small checkup on her - she retired as a medicine woman and spent her time in her little house, and we figured she would have liked some company.

She was lying in her bed, almost like she was asleep. There was a small smile on her face, like she was having a delightful dream.

Anxol and I wrote to Katniss and Peeta, and to everyone else, too. They all came to District 4, and we put Camilla in a casket of flowers, setting the casket on a small raft to float into the ocean, a torch burning next to her body.

So we remembered her, and the help she gave all of us. So she could find her way.

We watched as the pearly-white box floated into the distance, Camilla on her first steps to the journey of being reunited with her husband once again.

**. **

Death counted down the days until we were his. There was a long list in his possession, with all our names written on it. He checked off the names, and patiently waited for his next visitor to join his long-awaited party.

Beetee was already waiting. So was Haymitch and Paylor, and many of the other rebels.

There were only a few more rebel-victors left - Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Anxol and I. And of course, there was Gale, who was a fighter like we all were. There was no way we could forget him.

Death had a gold star next to our names, and waited as the sands of time passed by. Waiting for months and years and decades for us to join him - we've turned down his invitation so many times, but this time he'll make sure we'll come to his party.

My name was next on that list.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Short chapter, I know. Sorry! I promise that the next one will be longer.

And - there will only be two more chapters to this sub-story left, therefore the last chapter to the whole series! I can't believe it - just two more. Wow.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and to those who continue to review! I really do appreciate the fact that you took the time out to give in your input to this series, especially if you're a continuous reviewer, because this has been on for quite some time. So, really, thank you so much for everything.

If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or feedback, please feel free to leave it as a review!

Next chapter up tomorrow!


	18. Boundless

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

Warning: Character bomb ahead!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Death is welcoming.

In my last few days, I hugged and kissed Anxol; braided her hair like Mags used to, played with my great-grandchildren, talked to my grandchildren, smiled with my own children.

I tried writing to Johanna - but my fingers were so weak and shaky that I had to recite the words to Uriah to write. I did the same for Katniss' and Peeta's letters, and I sent one to Donnie and Sander as well.

Gale now lived in District 4. When he retired as a sergeant, he moved to District 4, where he said the ocean gave him peace. He lived not too far away from where Anxol and I resided, and I visited him constantly.

I took fishing trips by myself and even went sailing with Anxol. I splashed in the ocean with Anxol and we looked for sand dollars together at the shore. We baked cookies and pies, and what we couldn't eat, we delivered to our children and our grandchildren for them to share.

Anxol and I camped out underneath the stars, after Casper, Landon and Elliot made us a hammock to swing on. For many nights, Anxol and I slept in that hammock, rocking gently back and forth as we talked about all the times we had.

"Look, Finn. It's the Big Dipper." Anxol smiled, pointing to a cluster of stars.

"What? I can't see it - hold on." I squinted my eyes and looked at where Anxol's bony finger was pointing. Slowly, I made out the shape of the ladle. "Oh! I see it now!"

"My favourite is the North Star - up there, in the corner, you see?" Anxol pointed it out to me. "They say it helps you find your way."

"It does, now? How handy." I commented, smiling. "Did you use it to find me, Angelfish?"

"I was never separated from you in the first place." Anxol chuckled. "I just find it beautiful to look at."

"Well, love, there's no star as beautiful and bright as you, my darling." I kissed Anxol softly on the cheek, and she giggled, kissing me back.

"You're such a charmer, Finn." She sighs. "You always were."

"Remember when we were with the horses during the Third Quarter Quell before the Tribute Parade, and I was talking to Katniss?" I asked. "You were so jealous that day. It was cute."

"I was not!" Anxol protests.

"Yes you were." I laughed. "You were talking to Peeta, but you were staring daggers at Katniss the whole entire time."

"You keep thinking that, Finnick Odair."

"I will, Anxol Odair." I grinned.

Then my wife turned and stared at me, smiling; and though her hair was as white as snow, wrinkles deep and pronounced, and was as thin as the sticks on the trees, I still thought Anxol Enkeli was the most beautiful person in the world.

Every time I looked at her, my heart would flutter like a school boy's, and I fell in love with her all over again.

**. **

"Grandpa, you shouldn't be eating all of those cookies." Paige warned. "Too much sugar isn't good for you."

"You should know that, gramps." Peyton said, taking the tray of cookies away from me. "I have to tell grandma to stop baking all the time."

"But I like my cookies." I pouted, or at least, tried to.

Peyton and Paige both laughed.

"Oh, gramps, you're too funny." Paige grinned. Peyton wore an identical one on her face, and the two of them cocked their hips at the same time.

Peyton and Paige, even in their mid-forties, still looked as lovely as they did when they were twenty. The twins blossomed into beautiful flowers, got married, and had children. But now, instead of looking identical, Paige kept her hair in a low ponytail whereas Peyton had cut her hair to her shoulders. But the two of them still had the same twinkling mischief sparkling in their pale grey eyes.

"I'll stop eating all the cookies, if you two lovely girls give your old grandpa a hug." I smiled, opening my arms.

Peyton and Paige sighed, but they hugged me tightly, squeezing me slightly.

"We're not girls anymore, gramps." Paige patted my shoulder affectionately. "We're all grown up now, with children."

"You'll still be the two little girls who wove ribbons into your hair to me." I answered, patting her arm fondly.

"Ah, here comes the children now." Peyton sighs.

"Mum! Ruben took my book!"

"Did not! Ashtynn's lying!"

"You two, out." Peyton ordered, and the two children obeyed. "We will talk about this in the hall; we don't have to bother grandpa Finn."

Paige watched as her twin sister disciplined her children.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the party to check on mum. She had better stay away from the lobster; the doctors said it wasn't good for her anymore." Paige sighed. "Do you want to come, gramps?"

"It's okay, darling. I'll just be here." I smiled. "Go check on Maggie. We wouldn't want anything happening to her, now."

"Are you sure, gramps? Everyone's out there, you know." Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm sure. Your old gramps will be just fine here."  
"Okay then." Paige said suspiciously, but she backed out of the room into the hubbub outside.

We were having a large Odair reunion, with all the children and parents and grandparents just meeting up at the beach near our house for a bonfire.

One of my great-grandchildren walk inside the kitchen; Casper's daughter.

"Grandpa Finn, is it true you were really handsome when you were my age?" Skylar asks me, out of the blue. My door was always open, and my great-grandchildren always walked in with questions and requests for stories, but this question was definitely something new.

"Why, I still am, aren't I?" I answered, eyes twinkling.

"_Gramps._" Skylar sighed.

Another one of my great-grandchildren bounded through the door; Jessamine, Elliot's daughter.

"Did he answer the question yet?"

"No, not yet." Skylar answered, running her hand through her long, honey-brown hair.

"Well, were you?" Jessmine asks, smiling, propping her elbows on the kitchen counter. "Handsome?"

"Of course he was - and still is." Anxol says, suddenly appearing through the door. "I married him, didn't I?"

"Grandma An!" Jessamine squealed, hugging Anxol. "I haven't seen you all night!"

"Oh, it's good to see you, too, deary." Anxol smiled. "Did you get taller? My, look at those legs! You'll have all the boys falling for you, soon!"

"Oh, grandma..."

"But grams, you're _obliged _to say that gramps is handsome. You're his wife." Skylar pointed out.

"Skylar! There you are! I've missed you so much!" Anxol reached out and gave Skylar a hug. "Were your eyes always this green? Oh, you look stunning! My little girl!"

I smile and laugh at Anxol, already been through my list of compliments for all of my great-grandchildren earlier that night.

"I'm not so little anymore, grams. I'm sixteen now." Skylar smiles. "But back to the original question - was grandpa Finn really that handsome?"

"I'll show you some pictures, since I'm sure the two of you won't believe me." Anxol smiles again.

"You can trust my word!" I piped up.

"Oh, gramps." Jessamine smiled. She went over to hug me again, her curly blonde hair cascading over my shoulder.

Anxol returned with a large leather-bound book. We all huddled to the kitchen counter and opened the dusty book.

"See - look, that's Finny when he brought me to District 4." Anxol pointed to the picture on the left, one of me running on the beach. "He was so excited to be back home."

I chuckled, remembering the feeling of the sand between my toes after so long.

"That's him rebuilding a house - look at that, girls, he wasn't wearing a shirt that day." Anxol laughed. "He said it was hot, but we all knew he was lying."

I kissed Anxol on the cheek, and she kissed me back, a mischievous smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Whoa, gramps! Is that really you?" Skylar leaned in closer to look at the photo.

"It's got to be fake. It _has _to be fake!" Jessamine exclaimed, her blue eyes wide. "Nope, it's real."

"Wasn't I a looker, ladies?" I grinned.

"Wow. Gramps. Wow." Skylar stared at the photo.

"Show them a picture of you." I nudged Anxol softly. She shook her head, and I sighed, flippping the page.

"And this one is your grandma An, right over there. And that one, too." I point to two pictures on the right page.

The first one was of Anxol standing on the beach, smiling shyly at the camera. I had told her to pose, and even though she protested, saying she was dirty and awkward, the picture turned out beautifully. She looked like an angel, standing next to the waves with her pale yellow dress, her hair and dress blowing in the wind.

The second was of Anxol laughing, her face closer to the camera. It was taken on the same day as the first picture, and I remember Anxol was telling me to put the camera away. I told her that she was too beautiful to not be photographed, and she laughed. I had caught her, smiling widely, eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"Wow - grandma, is that really you?" Jessamine said in awe.

"Of course it is." Anxol beams.

"You look like an angel." Skylar sighed. "I wish I looked like that."

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful. Don't ever think that - you have no idea how much I adore your lovely hair." Anxol smiled, patting Skylar's arm.

"Thanks, grandma."

I flipped the page again.

The next two pictures were of the two of us. I still remember holding the camera out and twisting it towards Anxol and I to take the perfect snapshot of the both of us.

The first picture was just Anxol and I, smiling at the camera. The second was the two of us kissing.

"Aw! That is such a sweet picture." Jessamine gushed. "You two are so adorable."

"Thanks, darling. _Now _do you believe that I was such a handsome lad?" I grinned.

"Thanks, grams, gramps. Now I get to go tell Mika that my great-grandpa _and _my great-grandma were gorgeous!" Skylar exclaimed happily. "I _told _her, it was _the _Finnick Odair, of course he had to be handsome!"

"You do that, sweetie." Anxol called out as the two of them bounded away.

"Bye gramps! Bye grams! Thanks again!"

When Jessamine and Skylar are both out the door, Anxol turns to me.

"Come on, Finn. It's time to go out to the party."

I smile, and we hold hands, walking slowly outside to the large bonfire.

When we make our entrance, dozens of heads turn our way.

"Grandpa Finn! Grandma An! Come on down!"

The two of us hobbled down, to our large family.

"Gramps! Gramps! Tell us again about how you taught grandma An how to swim!"

All the women leaned onto their spouses or boyfriends, and all the children sat down and listened with eager eyes. Anxol and I sat on the foldout chairs, our hands still clasped tightly together.

"Well, it was a sunny day, and your grams from the faraway District 5 wanted to visit good old District 4..."

I told my tale, with Anxol interjecting along the way, adding details that I had missed. All the girls sighed and all the boys smiled.

It was beautiful. Anxol, my wife, my love, by my side, and my family in front of me. Rows and rows of boys and girls that I saw grow up, that I helped raise, all in front of me.

I look up, and see all of these eager faces glowing by the bonfire. I turn and smile at Anxol, and she smiles back, squeezing my hand.

This was the family that I had started with Anxol. The family that grew larger, but also growing closer with each other. All of these people had my blood flowing through them, and I can't help but to smile, seeing all the wonderful people that I had a hand in creating.

My family.

**.**

About a week after the bonfire, I knew it was time.

It was the day Death would collect me.

I just woke up, this feeling settling over me. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was strange; a tingling sensation spreading through me.

I told Anxol about this feeling, and she only looked at me with sadness in her pale grey eyes.

We both knew it was coming.

Anxol baked me my favourite dessert - blueberry pie - sweet and simple, just like her.

We sat out on the front porch, sitting on the rocking bench Uriah made us after he moved out. It was worn with all the years of rocking, but Anxol and I couldn't bear to throw it away.

Anxol and I sat in silence, rocking quietly, watching the ocean's waves crash against the shore. Occasionally, one of our relatives would pass by, with a wave and a friendly, 'hey, grams and gramps!' Anxol and I would smile and wave back, but they always had to rush on to their daily lives, to work, to school.

"I'll miss you, Angelfish." I say, breaking the comfortable silence. "I'm sure I'll miss you more than life itself."

"I'll miss you more, Finn." She teases, but her eyes are glossy with tears. "I'll miss life without you. Well, it wouldn't really _be _life without you."

"Don't worry, An." I kiss her on the cheek. "I'll be here. I promise."

"Well, you go on and have fun without me."

"I won't have fun. I'll be waiting for you the whole entire time."

"Will you, really?" She smiles. "You won't be too boozed up with Haymitch?"

"I don't think there's booze in heaven, An."

"Oh, I didn't say you were going to heaven."

"Wherever I am, you will be joining me." I grin. "I'll make sure of that."

"You little devil." She smiles, eyes twinkling.

"My perfect angel."

We fell back into a comfortable silence.

"I love you, Finnick." Anxol says softly, breaking the silence once again.

"I love you, too." I whisper quietly.

We stay like that, in silence, rocking back and forth outside on a beautiful, sunny day. Anxol's fingers are laced with mine, and we sneak glances every once in a while, smiling when we catch each other looking.

Anxol starts humming, and it's the melody to a song I know very well; the melody of a District 4 nursery song, the very song that the kids - now adults - were singing on the first few days Anxol and I were in District 4, rebuilding. I still remember, the kids pushed me into the middle of the circle with Anxol, clapping and singing, telling me to dance.

And I did.

I will always remember Anxol in that moment, the sun in her hair, the stars in her eyes, my whole world at her fingertips. She was beautiful. She _is _beautiful.

I remember that moment, and I remember a thousand other moments with Anxol as she starts to sing. Years and years go by, decades of time flash by me as Anxol sings - memories and moments with her, the soundtrack of our life together.

_Mermaid, mermaid, mermaid of the sea, free as can be_

In my head, I sang along, belting out the words as if I was five years old again as Anxol hums.

_Frolicked in the waves, swam in the sea, as far as the eye can see_

I watch as the waves crash onto the shore again and again, like a drumbeat to the melody.

_Encountered a fisherman who made her heart flutter like wings_

Almost as if Anxol read my mind, knowing I was singing in my head, she sings aloud, her voice enthralling and sweet.

_And the fisherman was enchanted by the way she sings_

Anxol's soft voice seems to cocoon me, and the sea spray and gentle breeze surround me, swirling around me.

_Mermaid, mermaid, mermaid of the sea, fell for the fisherman_

The sun was warm, but it was awfully bright. I closed my eyes, for just a second, to stop the sun from seeping through.

_The fisherman loved the mermaid and asked her for her hand_

As if weights were holding my eyelids down, I couldn't open my eyes again. But actually, I didn't mind too much; it was comfortable like this, eyes closed, the soft breeze around me, Anxol's quiet singing in my ears.

_And so the mermaid and the fisherman went out to the sea_

I felt everything numbing. Everything was fading away; the warmth, the ocean, the sand, Anxol. Through my closed eyes, I could see everything slipping away from me, almost as if I was on a train, watching everything fade into the distance. I was losing feeling, losing everything, everything going - but Anxol, dear, sweet, beautiful Anxol - her voice is faint, but I manage to catch the last line of the song before everything fades away completely.

_Their love as boundless as the air we breathe_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

I did warn you about the character bomb. Sorry about that, I just have a really bad habit of throwing characters into stories left and right at complete random. Fun, I guess, for the writer, but not so much for the reader. So I apologize for that.

And Finnick and Anxol as grandparents (and great-grandparents, too, actually)! What did you think about that? I'd personally love to have great-grandparents/grandparents like Finnick and Anxol. Writing through Finnick's point of view when he has this large family is definitely extremely fun.

Any thoughts on the chapter? Tomorrow's chapter will be the last chapter in the whole series! Oh my goodness. I don't know if I'm eager for it, or if I'm dreading it. I'm feeling a bit bipolar about it right now. But I still can't believe it's the last chapter so soon. Wow. I really can't get over that. I'm tempted to post the last chapter in a week or something, just to prolong the date. But, I won't. It feels strange, knowing that there's no more sub-stories left. What do you think about it?

If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or feedback, please feel free to leave it as a review!

Last and absolute final chapter for this whole series will be posted up tomorrow!


	19. Eternity

Thanks for clicking & hopefully reading!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Anxol's POV

Everyone is dressed in black, but I am dressed in white.

White was his favourite colour. He didn't like black; he said that black was too dark, too grim. It reminded him of all the shadows lurking in the corner, all the evil that was happening in our world.

He liked white. He said that white was pure, that it was clear. It was bright and it was hope, truth, and bliss all rolled into one.

So when everyone wears black, I wear the white dress he bought me shortly after we arrived at District 4.

_You never did get to wear a beautiful white dress on your wedding day. You should have - you should have had a dress made just for you and a wedding in the snow._

It's a lot bigger than I remembered, but maybe it's just because I grew thinner. Finnick would never get my size wrong. Maggie says that I'm a sack of bones, anyways.

It's a bit loose-fitting, but some white ribbons hold it up just fine. I braid my hair the way Mags did - how did she ever manage to braid at this age? - and I wear the wedding ring he gave me. It looks as if he just gave it to me just yesterday, the silver rope coiling around my finger and the white pearls gleaming in the sun.

I walk down the aisle to the casket, and I am reminded of walking down the aisle in District 13 to Finnick for our wedding.

But this time, Finnick is lying down instead of standing up. People are wearing black instead of drab grey. And everyone's crying tears of sadness instead of happiness.

But I guess you could say, it was sort of the same. I liked to think it was a wedding, not a funeral.

Funerals are much too sad, and Finnick always liked sugar and sweetness and happiness. Besides, couldn't we all use a little more happiness in this world?  
**. **

Everyone says their goodbyes, but I say hello.

They talk about how great of a man he was, and all the amazing things he has done. They cry because of this loss of this legendary man.

But I lived through his adventures with him - I lived the same adventure. I was the leading lady, and I was his Angelfish. He was my wall and my beautiful fisherman.

They are all here - Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Gale, Donnie, Sander - all of his friends, our whole family.

Everyone walks up to the pearly-white casket and cries, saying their goodbyes.

But when I walk up to the aisle by myself, I smile and look inside the casket, seeing my husband lying there, wearing the shirt I bought him. His eyes are closed, and he has his silver wedding band on his finger. I brush away a tuft of unruly hair away from his forehead.

"Hey there, Finn." I whisper, smiling. "I'll see you soon, okay, sweetie? Try not to have too much fun without me. I love you."

Finnick's form doesn't reply, but I didn't expect him to. Instead, the ocean answers in his voice.

_I love you, darling. I love you, Angelfish. See you soon. I love you._

**. **

Finnick loved to give me seashells. He seemed to give me one every day, and the whole hallway is completely covered with them, tacked up on the wall. I don't even know what colour the wall is anymore.

I know the story behind each and every one.

There was one, near the doorframe of our master bedroom. He gave that to me on rainy day, telling me that it washed up in a puddle next to our house.

_It was lost, An. But then I found it, and I love it even though it's all chipped and scratched. Sound familiar to you?_

And then there's one that looked like my eyes. Another that had speckles that reminded him of unexpected personality. One with stripes, the bronze representing him and the white representing me.

Hundreds of tiny seashells, decked out on our wall. And I know every single one of them, know the reason why Finnick brought them back to me.

Every single one of them seems to have to special message in them, speaking in Finnick's voice, words that he seemed to have saved for me.

_You're beautiful, An._

_I love your smile._

_You're absolutely irresistible when you bite your lip._

_The way you look at me drives me insane._

_You fit perfectly in my arms, and it is the most comforting thing in the world._

Every shell has a different message to me, whispering Finnick's words to me.

I stand alone in the hallway, smiling and laughing at the messages that no one else can hear but me, feeling as if Finnick had never really left.

**. **

I didn't sleep. Instead, I stood on the beach, the waves lapping my toes playfully.

How many times did I stand in this very spot with Finnick? This is where he danced with me. He carried me here. We were lying down here, staring up at the stars, just talking for hours. Remember that time when he kissed me here, sand getting everywhere? I had yelled at him here, and that spot over there - that's where I apologized, and he forgave me.

That's where he lifted me up, like I was an angel, trying to fly away. Uriah built a sandcastle there. Maggie had her first scratch in that patch. Didn't Uriah propose over there? My grandchild was almost born there; that was a frightening time.

All these memories, all of them with Finnick by my side, come flooding into me. I stand in that very spot where so many things happened, still wearing the white dress Finnick bought me.

The sun started to come up, slowly, and I realize that this is very first sunrise in District 4 that Finnick is not here with me to experience.

But no, he is here. He's in the ocean, playing with me, beautiful, his steady heartbeat in the waves. He's in the wind, whispering in his voice, his soft caress on my cheek. He's in the sun, bright and radiant, warm and comforting.

Finnick is everywhere, traces of him in everything I see.

And though he may not be here in body, he's here in my heart. Our love is boundless, limitless, endless - as long as we exist, so does our love.

I smile at the rising sun, the soft breeze ruffling my dress and hair.

Our love is infinite and strong. It is in a song, a memory, a dream. It has overcome all the obstacles in this world, and yet it only strengthens with everything thrown at us.

The sun is fully risen now, shining brightly in the sky. I open my eyes and smile at it, and I know Finnick is smiling back because the sun shines a little brighter.

It is a new day. And even though Finnick is not next to me, the truth - what I have known all my life - is clear.

My love for Finnick, and his love for me - it knows no boundaries. It lasts forever.

Through this life and through the next, for all of eternity.

**. **

Finnick reaches his hand to me, and I take it without any hesitation. He pulls me up, and I have complete and utter faith in him.

I close my eyes, and when I open them again, I am staring into a very familiar pair of sea green eyes.

Finnick smiles at me, looking like he was not a day over twenty-four, all tousled bronze hair and lopsided grins.

"Hey, Anxol." He smiles, eyes never leaving mine.

"Hey, Finnick." I smile back, feeling like I was twenty-one years old again.

Finnick pulls me closer, and I step closer to him.

I meld into his arms and kiss him, and he kisses back with the same passion. The kiss seems to last forever, going through decades of time, decades of kisses.

"I love you." Finnick whispers, mouth brushing mine, eyes filled with love.

My heart fluttered like I was sixteen again, and I blush and smile, as if this wasn't the millionth time he's told me this. But every time, the feelings resurface, my love for him burning brighter every time.

"I love you, too."

And almost as if it was a trigger, a password, everything unlocks.

Finnick grins, takes my hand, and together, we fly to the white world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

I'm quite terrible with endings, so spare me! I couldn't think of anything to end this series - I didn't want to end it at all. I swear, I was almost in tears just writing this. Sorry.

Oh my goodness, where do I begin? I guess, with thank you. Thank you for reading, and thank you for supporting, because it really does mean the world to me. Thank you for sticking by through my most terrible chapters and my un-eloquent days! But I think, most of all, thank you for giving this story a chance and thank you for taking this journey with Anxol (:

This has been absolutely _unbelievable. _I don't know where to start, or how to sort my feelings out with all of this. It's been incredible, posting up a story that spiraled into a series, and actually getting support and feedback and suggestions and just knowing that somewhere in this world, I guess someone likes my story. I never really did think that would happen, ever. It's all a bit surreal now, and I want to thank you all for reading; whether you're on a reading-roll and reading everything in one day, or if you've been with me for the past four months on this amazing journey. Because knowing that someone out there actually enjoys and appreciates my work is the most mind-blowing, fantastic, magical feeling in the world.

And before I spiral off into some sort of terrible, sappy, emotional heartfelt letter, I'll have to start wrapping things up, even though it's quite the last thing I want to do. First- wow, I never thought my story would even be read, let alone enjoyed. Anxol was more of a figment of my imagination and then she sort of morphed into a real character in the series for me, and I hope that's come across for you, too. It's strange, thinking back and realizing that this girl I made up in my head has become almost a part of the trilogy to me now. Second- I hope you really did enjoy this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thank you so much for sticking around through everything and if you have reviewed, please know that I appreciate every single one of them and if I could give you a hug, I would. Special, incredible, amazing thanks to _Claire Thomas _and _Sweet Corruption _for reviewing every time I updated and posted up a new chapter. It's crazy and so brilliant, knowing that at least two people will be reading. Thank you for everything. And thanks to _Dreaming Dementor _who has been providing endless support for me as I wrote. And if you're reading these words now, thank you so much for clicking on my story (:

And well, I don't want to waste any more of your time. It's crazy and unbelievable and absolutely heartbreaking to leave Finnick and Anxol and everyone who is reading behind, but everything has to come to an end, right?

Thanks for everything, and until next time!


End file.
